Time Heals All Wounds
by TreCoolLuver
Summary: Hermione accidently wonders into the past where The Mauraders rule the school and falls for one handsome werewolf.
1. A Blast Into The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling, the mastermind behind this awesome trilogy.

A/N Ok, this is my first stab at a Remus/Hermione fan fic. Actually, it's my first stab at any fan fic. Hope you guys like. Review, good or bad (but try not to make it too bad). Enjoy!

Hermione breathed in the outside fresh air and welcomed it to her lungs. Her, Harry and Ron had just been inside Greenhouse three along with the other seventh year Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs.

"Finally, it feels like we've been in there for at least a week!" Ron said while stretching and yawning loudly. His spectacular red hair was speckled with flecks of soil and his flat nose had smudged dirt on it. Despite all the dirt, his freckles still showed through.

Harry laughed and also welcomed the bright sun and the fresh air. His untidy black hair was also showing signs of having soil; not that anyone could really notice, his hair was much too dark. His bright green eyes, hidden by his wire-rimmed glasses, scanned the beautiful landscape that was Hogwarts ground.

"Oh, come on Ronald, it wasn't that bad." Hermione said. Her mass of bushy brown hair was messier than usual and her face showed smudge marks of soil all over.

"Speak for yourself! The Devil's Snare didn't try to strangle your arm off." He retorted, pulling up his sleeve and showing her the bruised ring that was forming just above his wrist.

"It's no one's fault but your own if you didn't listen to Professor Sprout." She huffed.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but Harry cut in.

"C'mon guys, let's go get cleaned up. We still have Transfiguration."

"Oh no," moaned Ron, "I didn't even finish my essay for McGonagall."

The three Gryffindors trudged back up from the castle along with Ron's complaints of not finishing his Transfiguration homework.

"McGonagall will give me a detention for sure!" Ron exclaimed as they passed the Great Hall.

"Cheer up Ron, at least it's not Umbridge." Harry said, holding up his right hand that still had the scar etched in it, "_I must not tell lies_" which Umbridge had made him do in their fifth year.

"Yeah, but still…" Ron trailed off. "Hey Hermione…"

"No way!" She said, answering his unasked question. There was no way she was going to let Ron copy her again. This time, he'd just have to sit through McGonagall's detention.

Ron sighed heavily.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password ("Fidelus"). Harry and Ron were already through the wall when Hermione sensed something. She turned and expected to see someone or something but nothing was there. She just must be tired, that's all. But then the sense that someone or something was there arose again. She took a few steps backward and looked to the empty corridor on her right.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll just hang open all day!" The fat lady said as Hermione began running down the corridor she had just surveyed.

She slowed down to a walking pace. She stopped at a door she had never noticed before.

That's odd. She'd never seen this particular door before. And she, Harry and Ron knew the school better than anyone, except perhaps for the Mauraders. She laughed at this thought as she opened the door. She stepped inside and was standing in an empty classroom. This just must be one of the many unused classrooms. Yes, that was it. No need to investigate further or stay here any longer. Hermione turned to go through the door she had just come through but faced a problem. It was no longer there. Nothing but undisturbed wall stood there.

"What!" She said aloud.

She turned to the other side of the room and saw the door. This room must be like the staircases; they liked to change. She reached the door and pulled it open and was greeted with a shocking scene. There, standing right in front of her, were several Slytherins. Two Hermione recognized but she had to have been mistaken. One of them had greasy, oil black hair that hung down to his hooked nose. It was none other than Severus Snape. But this Snape had differed from the one Harry, Ron and her had grown to loathe. This Snape couldn't be older than seventeen or so, around Hermione's age. The woman standing next to the teenage Snape, Hermione remembered from the fight in the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hair was very dark and silky. Her matching eyes still glittered with life, having not been exposed to Azkaban for a number of years. She too, looked not much older than Hermione. The other 2 Slytherins, Hermione did not know. At first, they didn't even notice Hermione stumble throught the door.

"I hope we crush those damn Gryffindors in the Quidditch match Saturday." Said the Slytherin Hermione did not know. He was a bit hefty and had dark brown hair in a butch haircut. He looked menacing.

"Me too. Can you believe how Potter always gloats every time he catches that bloody snitch?" Snape said coldly.

"I know, what a git. Him and that mudblood Evans, always prancing around thinking they're Mr. And Mrs. Hogwarts." Sneered Lestrange, clearly disgusted.

"Hey! Who the bloody hell are you?" The other Slytherin said, finally taking notice of Hermione. He was tall, very tall and lanky with dirty blond hair combed to the side very neatly.

"I…uh…" Began Hermione as she reached behind her back to turn the doorknob for the door she had just come through but only grabbing wall. She stopped and turned slightly to see nothing but stonewall. The door was disappeared like before.

"She's a Gryffindor!" Lestrange exclaimed, pointing her index finger, fresh with black nail polish, at her Gryffindor lion on her robes.

"What should we do with her?" The bulky boy said, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"I don't know," Lestrange said casually, "how about a Body Bind Curse and then we can lock her in a broom closet." The Slytherins all laughed.

"How about you leave her alone before I jinx you into the next century?" Came a menacing voice from their right.

Everyone turned to see who had made the threat. He was tall and strikingly handsome. His dark brown eyes were full of life and his dark hair swung carelessly in front of them. He was in a Gryffindor uniform and had his wand out. Hermione gasped with horror and happiness as she realized it was…

"Sirius," Lestrange said, stepping away from Hermione, "my dear dear cousin. Still hanging with Mudblood and traitors I see?" She said, stepping to face Sirius as he stepped closer.

"And you Lestrange. Still hanging with grease balls and monkeys are you?" Sirius retorted. The 2 unknown Slytherins gave an evil look.

"Potter!" Snape said through clenched teeth, his stare matched his icy tone. Hermione had only seen Snape fix only one other person with that stare: Harry.

"Snevillus." James said just as icily.

It struck Hermione how James looked exactly like Harry. He had the same untidy black hair, the same wire-rimmed glasses but hazel eyes. He was standing right beside Sirius. There were 3 other people with the pair that Hermione was sure she knew but didn't have time to confirm her suspicions.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Someone yelled and in an instant, the 2 unknown Slytherins were hovering in the air. Just as suddenly, they crashed on top of one another onto the hard stone floor.

Lestrange yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" She missed.

"Expelliarmus!" Another voice called out immediately after Lestrange attempted her curse. Her wand flew out of her hand.

"Levicorpus!"In an instant, Snape was hanging upside down as if an invisible hand was holding his ankle in mid-air.

Sirius, James and the others started laughing. Lestrange shot them all a murderous look. In another second, Snape dropped on top of her. More laughter arose from the other end. The Slytherins all struggled to get untangled and then ran off, cursing the rescuers.

"And don't let me see you coming near any Gryffindors again!" Bellowed Sirius after them. He laughed again with James and the others. The whole group came closer to Hermione, who was still shocked and had not left her spot. Her brown eyes were huge in disbelief.

"Are you ok?" Came a sweet female voice. It belonged to a beautiful woman with long deep red hair. Her eyes were green, like Harry's. Here stood Harry Potter's mother, Lily Evans. Hermione inhaled sharply, her eyes still wide.

Lily stepped closer to Hermione, her brown creased with concern.

"Hey, is she ok?" James asked, stepping behind Lily, the same look on his face.

"Maybe they hit her with some sort of stunning charm or something." Came a voice from behind James. The owner stepped aside James and Hermione had to stop herself from fainting. There, standing right in front of her was her third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. He certainly looked different. There were no flecks of premature gray in his sandy brown hair. His blue penetrating eyes were not full of loneliness and hurt but of life and excitement. True, he did have some light scars on his face but his face was still young and very handsome. He bent close to her and pushed some stray hair from her eyes and pushed it behind her ear. Immediately, he began to blush crimson and stepped back. Hermione was still shocked and was taking short intakes of breath.

"S-Should we take her to Madam Pomfrey?" Squeaked a voice. A small, rather pudgy boy appeared out of nowhere. He had watery black eyes and a pointed nose. He looked exactly like a rat. No doubt, it was Peter Pettigrew.

"Good idea Wormtail." James said, reaching his hand out to grab her shoulder.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione said suddenly, startling them all and causing them to jump.

"Sure, we'll take you to Dumbledore." Lily said, recovering from the startle and placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Th-Thank you." Hermione said breathlessly as she allowed Lily to steer her to Dumbledore's office.

They walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. The silence was only broken when Lily gave the password ("Chocolate frogs") and the stone gargoyle leapt aside. The four Marauders, Lily and Hermione stepped on to the moving staircase. They reached the door, which had a huge griffin knocker. Before Lily could even knock on it, however, a voice from the other side said, "Enter."

Lily pushed open the door, her hand still on Hermione's shoulder. The Marauders filed in silently behind them. Dumbledore's office wasn't much different from what Hermione remembered. Fawkes the Phoenix was nestled comfortable on his perch, the spindle legged tables with various silver humming objects on them, the multiple portraits of past headmasters and headmistress (it broke Hermione's heart to see an empty portrait that would be occupied by Dumbledore many years later) and the frayed, patched old black sorting hat was on it's usual shelf. The only thing that was missing was the glass case, which held the fantastic sword that was once Godric Gryffindor's, which Harry had pulled out of the sorting hat in their second year.

Dumbledore looked up and his eyes were still the twinkling blue, his half-moon spectacles slided on his crooked nose, which was not as crooked as Hermione was used to. His hair was still white, of course, and his beard still amazingly long. He was seated at his desk, an eagle quill in his hand. He had obviously been writing something before they interrupted.

"Yes Miss Evans?" He said, kindly, the twinkle never leaving his eyes.

"Uh, Headmaster, um, we found this girl here by the fourth floor corridor about to be attacked by a pack of Slytherins and-"

"Headmaster I need help." Hermione said desperately, cutting Lily off mid-sentence.

"And what sort of help do you need dear?" Dumbledore asked quietly, surveying Hermione with his eyes, as if trying to read through her.

"I…" She trailed off. She didn't know where to begin. What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she had escaped from St. Mungo's or something? What if she was stuck here forever?

"Yes, dear?" Dumbledore pressed gently, the twinkle still in his eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and started from the beginning from when she, Harry and Ron had been walking back from Herbology. Occasionally someone (mostly James or Sirius) would make to interrupt but Dumbledore held his hand up silently to quietthem and then nod to Hermione to signal her to continue.

"And I don't know how it happened but I looked to get back through the door that I had just come through but it was gone." She finished. Somehow, talking about it and seeing Dumbledore calmed her down a little.

"I see Miss Granger. And you say you've never seen that door before?" He asked, his hands folded in front of his face.

"No sir." She said. Did he believe her? Did he think she was lying?

"Well, it is a very astonishing story." He said simply.

"But you _do_ believe me, don't you?" She asked immediately, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

He smiled, "Of course Miss Granger. I may be old in years but I know how to spot a lie or a deceiver." She breathed a sigh of relief. For the first time since she had gotten here, she felt calm and relaxed.

"Hang on! You believe her Professor?" Sirius asked.

Hermione turned around and saw the Mauraders and Lily, standing, their mouths slightly open.

"Of course Mr. Black." Dumbledore replied simply as if explaining two and two make four.

"But-" He started to argue but Lily cut him off.

"If Dumbledore believes her, then I think that should be good enough for the rest of us." She said sharply, looking at them all, her mouth thinning. She bore a striking resemblance to Professor McGonagall just then.

"Lily's right. If Dumbledore believes her, then she can be trusted." Remus said from out of nowhere. Hermione gave him a soft look full of thankfulness that made his cheeks blush crimson again.

"Thank you Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said, bowing his head slightly. "Now, I don't think I have to tell you five to not repeat anything you've heard. It could put Miss Granger or yourselves in unnecessary danger."

He got up from behind his desk as they all nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," He said smiling, "Now I'm going to expect you five to watch out for Miss Granger here and help her out until we figure out how to gether back to where she belongs." At this last sentence, Hermione swore she saw Remus' head drop slightly. No, it must just be her imagination. That's all. They all nodded again and Dumbledore dismissed them.

"I'll try to sort this out Miss Granger." Dumbledore said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Headmaster." She said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She hugged him. She felt a strong emotional urge to do so. She was so thankful that he was here, he would sort it out. She no longer felt afraid or worried; everything was going to be ok.

"Quiet alright." He said softly, startled by this outburst of emotion. "Now get along and just try to stay calm." He smiled and she let go and nodded. She was the last one to descend the moving staircase from Dumbledore's office. She stepped down and was greeted by the five of them. She was all of a sudden nervous again.

"C'mon, we'll take you to Gryffindor Tower." Lily said, smiling. She grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Ok." She replied, smiling. The two girls jogged down the corridor, leaving the four boys behind.

"Hey wait up!" Sirius bellowed after them.

"Yea, Lily, what' the hurry!" James shouted at the two girls back.

Lily chose to ignore them.

"It's going to be exciting having another girl to talk to for a change." She exclaimed, her smile reaching her astonishing green eyes that Hermione knew all too well.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I've never had a girlfriend before." Hermione said, with as much enthusiasm as Lily had. The two girls giggled while the boys struggled to keep up. They dropped behind, however, because Peter had run out of breath.

They finally reached the portrait of the fat lady and crawled through the hole after Lily had given the password ("Niffler"). The common room looked the same. The crackling fire, the soft cushion seats and sofa, and the tables which Harry, Ron andher had sat doing homework and discussing Voldemort.

"Here, take a seat." Lily instructed, leading Hermione to the exact same table where she, Ron and Harry had always sat. It had been their favoritetable because it was out of earshot of everyone else and it was right by the window so they could look out onto the grounds, look at the lighted windows of Hagrid's cabin or wait for Hedwig to return with a response to an eager letter they had sent. Lily sat opposite Hermione. The boys finally emerged about 15 minutes later when Lily and Hermione were discussing classes. Hermione was shocked to find out that Lily was obsessed with homework and classes as much as she was.

"What do you think of Divination?" Lily asked as the boys filed over.

"Don't get me started." Hermione said through gritted teeth and rolled eyes.

Lily laughed, "Me too!"

The two girls collapsed in fits of giggles.

"Well well well, look who's finally decided to join us?" Lily said as James sat right next to her and welcomed her with a kiss.

"Ha ha. Since when do girls run that fast anyway?" Sirius said, taking the seat next to Hermione while Remus and Peter took seats at the end of the table so that they were facing the window.

"Are you saying Mr. Sirius Black, heartbreaker and prankster of Hogwarts, can't outrun two girls?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone, including Sirius, laughed. "We haven't been properly introduced milady," Sirius said, turning to Hermione and holding her hand and planting a kiss on it. Hermione blushed lightly, she wasn't used to getting this sort of attention from boys, except for maybe Viktor Krum. "I am Sirius Black. But you can call me-"

"Padfoot?" Hermione asked before Sirius could finish. Everyone, even Lily, stared at Hermione. Their eyes, yet again, wide with shock.

"How did you-" Sirius began.

"I'm from the future, remember?" Hermione reminded him.

"That's right." James said stupidly.

Hermione laughed softly, "And you are James…or do you prefer Prongs?"

"Either's fine with me." He said, lazily, stroking Lily's long red hair and looking at her lovingly.

James and Lily were so sweet together. It brought a rip in Hermione's heart knowing what they'll be going through in a just a few more years.

"And you are Peter…or Wormtail." Hermione said, eyeing the pudgy boy. It was hard to hate the traitor. Hermione wondered what could make Peter turn against his best friends like he did.

"T-That's right." He said softly, not looking at her in the eye. She could tell he was shy.

"And last but certainly not least is Professor R. J. Lupin AKA Moony." She said, looking at his handsome face. He stared back, his blue eyes wide.

"Sorry, but did you say 'Professor?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Hermione said. She had been too distracted by Lupin to pay attention. Apparently, Lupin had also been distracted.

"You said 'Professor Lupin.' Is Moony here a teacher of yours?" Sirius asked.

"Oh-oh yeah. He taught in my third year." Hermione said, smiling at him. He smiled back, his blue eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's.

"What subject did Moony here teach?" James asked.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts." Hermione replied simply, "He was easily the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had. All the students loved his classes."

"Wow, me a teacher." Remus said breathlessly. He returned his gaze to Hermione not wanting to ever look away.

"Knew you had it in you Moony." Sirius said, clapping him on the back.

"So, what else can you tell us about the future?" James asked, leaning forward, excitement blazing in his eyes.

"Now James, I don't think that it is wise for her to tell us anymore. Who knows what danger it could cause?" Lily said, eyeing her boyfriend with a stern stare.

Lily did have a point. But there was no harm in telling them the little things, was there? No, of course not, what harm would it do for them to know about their son?

"Lily's right, but I guess I could tell you some things." Hermione said slowly.

"Yea, like?" James prompted.

"Like, you and Lily are married and have a son named Harry." Hermione said, unable to hide her wide smile at James and Lily's shocked faces, open mouths and wide eyes.

"You're, you're kidding." James said.

Hermione shook her head, "Nope."

James turned to Lily who had turned to face him at the same time."Hmm…Lily Potter, hey that has a nice ring to it." James said thoughtfully.

"Oh shut up James." Lily said playfully, hitting his arm softly. He grabbed her arm before she could yank it away and pulled her closer to him. Everyone laughed.

"Yea, well we all knew that those two would get hitched." Sirius said, looking at James and Lily.

"Jealous?" James asked, Lily nuzzled close on his shoulder.

Everyone laughed again. They talked until a little past midnight. Hermione had told them all about her adventures with Ron and Harry, how Snape was the Potions Master and how Harry had pulled Gryffindor into the House Cup year after year.

"Wow, my son, fighting a huge basilisk, fighting off hundreds dementors at once and leading Gryffindor to victory in the House Cup. Of course, it's now wonder, he is my son." James said fondly.

"And mine." Lily reminded him, kissing his cheek.

"Yep." Hermione said. Of course she had left out minor details like how Sirius was an accused mass murderer, Peter was a rat not only literally and James and Lily were both dead.

"And Professor Lupin, here taught Harry the Patronus Charm in private lessons." Hermione added, feeling his eyes on her. When she turned, however, he quickly diverted them. She laughed to herself.

"Whoa, way to go Moony. Thanks for saving my son." James said, clapping Remus on his shoulder.

"No problem." He said.

Everyone laughed again. The laughter was cut in, however, by Peter's loud snoring.

"Bloody hell Wormtail," Sirius said, clearly annoyed, "Can't even stay awake for a few hours." He rolled his eyes.

"No wonder he fell asleep. Look at the time!" Lily said, looking at her watch, "We've been talking for nearly 4 hours!"

"Bloody hell, where did the time go?" Sirius asked through a yawn.

"Well, I think we should all get to bed. We do have classes tomorrow." Lily said, standing up with James who yawned and stretched loudly.

"Well, until tomorrow milady." Sirius said, bowing and kissing Hermione on the hand once again.

Hermione giggled lightly and noticed Lupin stare determinedly out the window. It must be hard for poor Lupin, always having to see James and Sirius with girls while he stayed alone. Her heart went out to the young werewolf.

"Night everyone." Hermione said as Sirius, James and Lily headed off to bed. Sirius and James had Peter floating carelessly through the air towards their dormitories.

Hermione got up and noticed she was not the only one left in the common room. Professor Lupin was still there apparently lost in thought, staring absent mindly out of the window.

"Professor Lupin?" Herminoe said softly, touching his shoulder. He jumped which made Hermione jump back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said, as if he were hurt that she had been scared.

"No, I'm sorry. You just startled me all of a sudden. Were you thinking about anything in particular?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"No, not anything in particular." He said, looking at her then out at the window.

She too looked at the window. A half moon stared transfixed back at both of them. Now Hermione knew what he must have been thinking about. It must be really hard for him. Hermione felt a strong urge of affection and emotion over the poor teen sitting in front of her.

"You know, I can't believe I get to be a teacher in the future." He said, all of a sudden, turning his head away from the window and staring at Hermione.

She merely smiled and nodded.

"So, so everyone liked me?" He asked, as if this were impossible.

"Of course everyone liked you. You were a great teacher. Why wouldn't anyone not like you?" She said with a kind smile on her face.

He smiled too, blushing a little, but then frowned slightly and looked back out the window. Hermione took the empty seat that was Peter's so that she was sitting right next to him. "There was one student who thought you were hiding something though." Hermione said, following Lupin's gaze out towards the moon again.

"Huh?" Lupin said, jerking out of his thoughts to stare at Hermione, who was still staring at the window.

"Oh yea," she said casually, "This student claimed to have discovered some sort of secret of yours." She said, turning back to Lupin whose face had gone very white and his blue eyes wide with worry.

"W-What?"

"Yep. But don't worry, I kept your secret." She said, winking. The concern and worry left his face immediately and was replaced with blushing and what looked like, embarrassment.

"So-so you know what I am?" He asked uncertainly, looking down at the table.

"Yea, you're a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a damn good one too."

"I mean-" He started to say right after her, looking up from the table.

"I know what you mean Professor Lupin. But it's not who you are, it's just a…little problem you have to deal with once a month is all." She said simply, "It doesn't really matter to me though. I don't see why you should be embarrassed."

At this, Lupin looked back down at the table. Hermione grabbed his face gently and guided it so she was now face-to-face with him. "It doesn't matter." She said, her eyes locking with his.

"Thanks." He said softly, not breaking away from her.

She smiled and just noticed how far apart her and Lupin's faces were. The little space there was was steadily closing as he inclined his head closer to hers and vice versa. Their lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled away simultaneously; their faces still inches apart.

"Hey Hermione?" He asked softly.

"Yea?"

"You can call me Remus you know." He said, smiling.

She smiled back, a little embarrassed. "Ok, Prof-I mean Remus." She said, smiling.

He smiled back and their lips met once more for a simple and soft kiss.

"I better be getting upstairs, I still need to take a shower. I'm sure I look like I've just come up from underground." She said, gesturing towards her dirty appearance.

"No you don't." He said, wiping a smudge of dirt from her cheek with his thumb.

"That's very sweet of you but still." She said, smiling and touching his hand with hers.

They got up, hand in hand, and Remus walked Hermione towards the girls' staircase that led to their dormitory.

"Night, Remus." Hermione said as she pecked him softly on the lips and headed up the staircase and disappeared from view.

"Night Hermione." He said, softly to himself before going up the boy's staircase.

A/N So what did you think of it Chapter 1? I'm writing Chapter 2 right now. Please review and if you haven't seen POA, go SEE IT NOW! David Thewlis was awesome as Lupin!


	2. Harsh Words

Disclaimer:I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or it's affiliates or ANYTHING! I just own the merchandise and this plot, the rest belongs to the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling.

A/N Thanks for the reviews. You all have no idea what it means tome to haveother people like your work. Thanks again. And a special thank you to life2me for notifying me about my mistake about Bellatrix Lestrange in Chapter 1. I'll correct it. Thanks again and enjoy Chapter 2.

"Hermione?"

She still slept.

"Hermione?"

Still she did not stir.

"Hermione!"

"Wh-Wha?" Hermione had been jerked awake by a strong female voice. She was groggy. Everything was still blurry when she opened her eyes but she could make out a person standing at the foot of her 4-poster bed, with strong flaming red hair. At first she thought that it was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and the only female Weasley other than Mrs. Weasley herself. "Ginny? Wha-" Hermione started to grumble.

"Ginny? I'm Lily. Remember? Lily Evans?" Lily asked.

"Huh?" Hermione shook her head and rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Oh, Lily. Sorry." She said.

"No Problem. Whose Ginny?" Lily asked kindly, her great green eyes full of concern.

"Oh-no one. No one. Just a weird dream I guess." Hermione said, forcing a small smile, hoping that Lily bought it. She didn't much feel like talking about the Weasleys who had been like a second family to her.

"Oh, ok. C'mon and get dressed. I'm sure the boys are already downstairs waiting for us." She walked across the room to her own 4-poster and picked up a brush from her nightstand and ran it through her hair.

"Boys?" Hermione asked mainly to herself. The past night's events came tumbling back to her. The unknown door, the fight with the Slytherins, the talk with Dumbledore and the others, talking late in the common room to…"Remus." Hermione whispered to herself. Luckily, Lily had disappeared into the bathroom so Hermione was alone in the room. "Oh no." She said softly to herself, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chin and burying her head. She didn't! No, no way would she ever have allowed herself to be attracted to anyone, especially a future professor! But she had. She had kissed Remus goodnight.

Lily reappeared while Hermione was swimming in her thoughts. "C'mon Hermione or we'll be late." Lily said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What? Oh yeah, right." Hermione jumped out of her thoughts and got dressed. She went with Lily down the staircase into the common room. To Hermione's horror and happiness was Remus, along with James, Sirius and Peter. James smiled as they approached. Once they got nearer he embraced Lily in a tight hug and planted a loving kiss on her lips who welcomed it with a smile.

"Oy! Knock it off you two. It's bad enough we have to hear about your guys' snogging. We don't want to see it too." Sirius, clearly annoyed at their PDA. He wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes into a disgusted face.

"What!" Lily turned to James, still in his embrace, and gave him a stern and shocked look at the same time.

"Oops…I mean-" Began Sirius. But he had realized his mistake too late.

"James Potter, have you been telling them," she flew her hand to the other 3 Marauders who were all watching, along with Hermione, her eyes never leaving James, "of our…" she struggled to find a decent word, her face becoming the same shade of her hair, "romantic evenings?" She finished quietly, her face now fully enveloped in a scarlet red.

"No." James said, a small smile appearing on his face, "no no no, of course not honey. True I may have let slip the one time in that broom closet on the second floor-" James was cut short by Lily's slap on his shoulder. She had escaped James' arms and her mouth was open and her face, if possible, became even redder.

"James H. Potter! How could you? I'm not some sort of game you play then go and tell your friends how high you scored!" She said, her voice rising slightly but not too high as there were other Gryffindors in the common room.

"It's not like that Lil-" James started but was once again cut off.

"Oh spare me Potter! I really didn't expect this of you. I thought you respected me enough to-" Now it was Lily's turn to be cut off.

"I do respect you Lily. You're everything to me." James said, a look of hurt on his face now.

"Bull! If you had any respect for me, you wouldn't have gone bragging to your friends about us. Some things are sacred and private you know." Lily said, one hand on each of her hips now.

"Now come on Lily, that's not fair." Sirius decided it was time to repair the damage he had done. He stepped in between them and faced Lily, "James here, does respect you. And if it's any consolation, James doesn't 'brag' about anything. We sort of… force it out of him." Sirius finished.

"You what!" James said hotly.

Sirius turned to face James now, a small guilty smile on his handsome face. "We sort of…put Vetriserium in your pumpkin juice the other night. Sorry mate." He added, the small smile growing steadily wider.

"YOU!" James bellowed, running after Sirius. Sirius, eyes wide, ran for it. James was chasing Sirius around the common room, much to everyone's (including Lily's) amusement.

"I – am – going – to – KILL – YOU – BLACK!" James yelled, hands outstretched as Sirius dodged him by jumping clear over the couch, laughing. Hermione, caught up in the humorous scene being played before her, didn't notice Remus walk slowly towards her.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Huh? Oh, morning…Remus." Hermione said. She was still not used to calling Professor Lupin by his first name, much less kissing him. Her cheeks blushed lightly at this thought.

"Sleep well?" He asked timidly, looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes she loved to stare at.

"Yeah, you?" She asked. Before he could answer, however, he yanked her by her wrist just in time to save her from the oncoming thick leather book that James had thrown at Sirius, who had dodged it and was now laughing even harder, which infuriated James even more.

"Thanks for that." Hermione said, laughing. Normally she would have found behavior like this inexcusable. But somehow, seeing James and Sirius like that just brought warmth to her heart and a smile to her face.

"Uh-oh." Remus' highly amused voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned her head to look at what Remus was staring at and saw Sirius, flat on his back with James on top of him, holding him by his collar, his glasses hung lopsided by one ear.

"S-Sorry mate. I didn't mean anything by it." Sirius said in between chuckles.

"Ooo, Black, you are soo going to get your ass kicked!" Threatened James. To Hermione's surprise, Sirius erupted into more fits of laughter. You'd think Sirius would be begging for forgiveness (or mercy) not bursting into uncontrollable laughter. But Hermione saw the look on James' face and knew why Sirius had all of a sudden burst into laughter. Glasses, still lopsided, James had released Sirius and had, himself, started roaring with laughter, along with everyone else in the common room. Lily was on the floor, she was laughing so hard.

"C'mon boys. I need some breakfast after that jolly good bit of entertainment." Lily said, finally catching her breath and wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked over to James who had gotten up and straightened his glasses for him and finished it off with a kiss.

"I take it you're not mad anymore?" Hermione asked unnecessarily.

Lily sighed and looked at her boyfriend, "No, now that I know he didn't do it on purpose, how could I possible be mad at him?"

James looked shocked, but nonetheless pleased at the outcome of events.

Sirius had gotten up besides James, "Hey, Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. But it was just too good of an idea to pass up." He said, sincerely. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's alright. I should have known that by dating one of the biggest pranksters of the school, I was bound to be pulled into one of your guys' pranks." She sighed and shook her head. "I swear James Potter, you're going to be the death of me." Everyone, except for Hermione, laughed. No one else knew the morbid comedy at behind this statement.

"We cool, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James hesitated but sighed, "Yeah, of course Padfoot." They shook hands and smiled. "C'mon, let's get to breakfast. All that running made me hungry." James said, letting go of Sirius' hand and replacing it with Lily's.

"Leave it to James to think with his stomach." Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. James, Lily, Sirius and Peter had crawled through the portrait hole, leaving Remus and Hermione with each other.

"Shall we go then?" Remus asked, his hand still wrapped around Hermione's wrist. He noticed this and quickly released it, blushing.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm starved." She said, trying to sound friendly. They walked together to the Great Hall.

"It's about time you two! Where have you been? Testing out that broom closet on the second floor for yourselves?" Sirius asked as Remus and Herminoe reached the Gryffindor table. They blushed heavily at this comment and chose to ignore it.

"C'mon Hermione, I saved you a seat!" Lily said, patting the vacant opening next to her. Hermione took it gratefully, any excuse to not sit by Remus, who had chosen the other side of the table next to Sirius.

"So, what have we got today?" Sirius asked, shoveling a great amount of oatmeal in his mouth.

Before anyone could answer, however, Professor McGonagall had swept up the table to where they all sat. "Miss Granger?" She asked, striding up to Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore told me all about your- er, enrollment here. Here is your course schedule. Your books are already waiting for you in your dormitory." She said, handing Hermione her schedule.

"Thank you professor." She said, taking the schedule.

"Oh great, you got the same classes as us." Lily said, reading the schedule along with Hermione after McGonagall had left.

"Looks like we got Transfiguration first. I better leave now so I can go get my books. I'll catch up with you all there." Hermione said, rising from her seat.

"Ok." They all chorused.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Remus offered, starting to rise from his seat as well.

"No!" Hermione said a little too forcefully. She realized this and spoke again, in a softer tone, "No, that's ok. I'll just meet up with you in class." She walked hurriedly out of the Great Hall and headed up the staircases to Gryffindor Tower. She knew she had sounded rather harsh to Remus, but she had to. She had to make him see that there was just no way that they could fall for each other. They just couldn't be together. At this thought, a feeling of sadness filled Hermione's heart. But why couldn't they be together? She liked him and he liked her. They both loved classes and both were extremely intelligent. Suddenly an image of her and Remus sitting together outside by the Great Lake, holding hands and reading filled her mind. No, she had to snap out of it! There was just no way it would work. Hermione had been so lost in thought; she hadn't realized she had arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. She gave the password and in about 10 minutes had grabbed her books, exited the portrait hole and had met up with the others in front of the Transfiguration classroom.

"That was fast." Sirius observed, as Hermione skidded to a halt in front of them.

She didn't have time to respond as the door had opened and Professor McGonagall had emerged.

"C'mon hurry up. We've got a lot to cover today." She rushed them all inside. Herminoe took a seat at the front desk with Lily. Remus sat behind her with Peter and James and Sirius had taken the back desk together.

"Now, today we will be learning to transfigure larger animals. Now, the larger the animal, the more complex the transfiguration spell is. So, if you'd all please take an eagle from the cage we will begin." She instructed, motioning towards the large cage, which held well over 20 or more eagles. After each student had an eagle, McGonagall demonstrated on how turning the eagle into an hourglass by the spell (_"fritidious_'). By the end of class only Hermione, Lily and Remus had succeeded in turning their eagles into full-fledged hourglasses. James' hourglass still had feathers, Sirius' hourglass still had a beak, which pecked him repeatedly on the arm and Peter's was half-eagle and half-hourglass.

"What a brilliant lesson!" Hermione said enthusiastically, while everyone was filing out of the class.

"Speak for yourself!" Sirius said in a low voice, cradling his bleeding arm. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they headed towards Defense Against The Dark Arts, Hermione making sure that a few people were between her and Remus.

The next few days flew past Hermione in a blur. Before she knew it, it was Friday. She had managed to not be alone with Remus for the whole week by following Lily when she went off to bed or dashing to the library to help Peter with his homework. Everyone seemed transfixed on Saturday's Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Everywhere she turned, students were talking about the Quidditch match with much enthusiasm. She herself had never fancied Quidditch too much, but it was fun to watch. She was sitting in the common room one afternoon, reading, thinking about all the games she had seen Harry and Ron play and the Quidditch World Cup she had been to with them when a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her stupor. She turned around to find that the hand belonged to Remus.

"Oh! Remus, you startled me." She said, trying to sound casual.

"Sorry." He replied simply. "Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

Hermione looked around and saw that she and Remus were the only ones in the common room. She gulped, "Sure, I got to be going anyway. I've got loads of studying to do in the library." She thought hurriedly, gathering her school bag and books quickly.

"Oh," He said, softly. "Hermione." He said, grabbing her arm before she could dash out. "Are you- did I do something to make you upset?" He asked, worry etched all over his face.

"What? No, no of course not." She said, resisting the urge to grab Remus and kiss him.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you're avoiding me or something and I just want to know what I did to make you ignore me like you have been." He finished, releasing her arm. Hermione noticed the sad look that often took over the future Remus' eyes.

"No, I'm not avoiding you. I don't know what you're talking about." She said, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes you have. Ever since that night when-" he stopped short, looking down at his shoes and going crimson yet again, "when we kissed." He finished, still looking down.

Hermione was lost for words. True, she had been avoiding Remus but it was for the best. Why didn't he understand that? Instead, he looked sad and helpless and all Hermione wanted to do was grab him in a tight embrace and never let go. But she couldn't and it hurt her more than she would have liked.

"Remus," She began, not knowing what on earth she was going to say. She decided on the truth, maybe after the truth he would leave her alone and understand. "I do like you." At this, his head shot up, in disbelief. "But," She started, his head dropped again at this word, "but we can't. We just…can't. It will never work." She said, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Because of my…condition?" He asked quietly, raising his head a little to look at her.

"What? What are you- Oh! No, no. Of course not. That doesn't matter." She said.

"Then what?" He asked, desperation in his eyes.

Hermione gave a big intake of breath and continued, "It's not your 'condition'. It's just; I'm from a different time, a different place. And we just couldn't. It would be wrong." She said, mainly trying to convince herself.

He stared at her. After what seemed like hours he spoke, "Then why did you kiss me that night?" His voice was laced with accusation.

"I don't know why! But I shouldn't have done it. It was a mistake." She said, stung by his harsh tone.

"Oh, so now I'm a mistake?" He asked, his voice getting louder and angrier than Hermione had ever heard it.

"No, quit trying to put words in my mouth!" She replied defensively.

"Well, someone has to try and make you say something. You've been avoiding me all week like I'm some sort of infectious disease!" His voice was now loud and Hermione was thankful that they were the only ones in the common room.

Tears formed behind her eyes. "I thought you of all people would understand why we can't do this! You of all people should have realized what is at stake!" She was practically shouting back, not bothering to block the tears anymore.

"You know what?" He said, his eyes starting to water, "I can't wait for you to go back! I wish you had never come!"

Hermione opened her mouth in shock. How could he say that? "Well I've got news for you! I wish I would've never come back either! I wish I would've never met you!" She screamed, tears now freely falling. She turned on her heel and bolted toward the portrait hole, not looking back. Once out of the hole, she found an unused classroom. She locked the door and collapsed onto a desk and cried her heart out. How could he say those things? How could he be so harsh with her? It wasn't like they were going steady or anything. Hell, he wasn't even her boyfriend! A kiss doesn't automatically mean you are going out. She cried harder and louder as she let Remus' last words, "I wish you had never come!" flooded through her. Did he really mean that? Did he really regret even meeting her? Maybe it's better this way. When it was time for her to go back, it would be easier. But would the future Remus hate her too? She sunk into a deep depression. What if she never got home? What if she was stuck here forever? "I just want to go home!" She cried out. She didn't know how long she had been crying before she cried herself to sleep.

A/N So, what did you think? Please tell me your thoughts, comments (good or bad, c'mon I can take it).Thanks again for all the reviews. Remus rocks!


	3. Rule Breaking and Quidditch Playing

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or the persons mentions in this story.

A/N Ok, here is Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy. I took my first stab at writing a Quidditch match so I hope I did ok. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!

Hermione didn't know how long she had been asleep before someone had gently shaken her awake.

"Hey Hermione. Wake up." Hermione opened her eyes. "Finally. I thought you'd never wake up."

"Sirius?" Hermione squinted. The classroom had gotten dark. How long had she been sleeping?

As if reading her mind, Sirius answered, "You've been asleep for about 3 or 4 hours. Lily's worried sick. We all were. Didn't know where you'd gotten off to." He took a seat in the desk next to Hermione.

"Oh, I just came in here to-" She started to say.

"Cry?" Sirius guessed. She looked at him and elaborated. "Moony told us about the row you two had earlier."

"Oh," Was all she said. She looked down at the desk, fiddling with her thumbs, "What did he say, exactly?" She didn't really want to know.

"Just that you had been avoiding him and you denied it, which sort of upset him a bit. He said you got all defensive and stormed out of the common room, crying." He said, giving Hermione a much needed sympathetic look.

"Well, did he tell you the _reason_ I had been avoiding him or did he conveniently leave that part out?" She asked, feeling her temper threatening to rise once more.

"Yeah, he did. And I gotta tell you Hermione, you really hurt him." He said, no accusation in his voice.

"Me? Hurt him!" She said increadously. Unbelievable. Typical man putting the blame on the woman. Didn't he get it? Didn't he understand that she wanted to be with Remus every single moment? Did he have any idea how much it hurt her to stay away from him when all she wanted to do was hold him and never let go?

"Hey, I'm just saying." Sirius said, putting his hands up as if in surrender, "I'm on no one's side here. And I can understand why you won't let yourself get close to him. But he really likes you and…I don't know. What could it hurt?" He asked.

"What could it hurt? How about the entire future as we know it!" She had gotten up and had started pacing the classroom, her arms folded.

"Look Hermione," Sirius had also gotten up and had stopped Hermione's pacing and was holding her at arms' length, "I don't know about the future or timelines or anything like that but I do know that Moony really fancies you and I know you really fancy him and well…maybe this once, you don't have to go by the book?"

"Look Sirius, I can't help it if there are rules-" She was cut off.

"Rules? Rules?" He laughed lightly, shaking his head. "The only thing I know about rules is that they're made to be broken."

Herminoe gave an exasperated sigh, "You just don't understand Sirius and you never will." She said softly. She hoped she hadn't sounded too conceited.

Apparently Sirius hadn't thought so for he merely smiled, "Look, I gotta go. The guys are waiting for me. Moony doesn't know I'm here."

"You didn't tell him?" She asked, wondering why Sirius would lie.

"Nah, didn't think it would go over too well with him. No, he thinks I've gone to set Snevillus' hair on fire."

At this, Hermione laughed in spite of herself. Sirius laughed too. "You guys should really lay off of him." She said, still laughing.

"Yea, I'll take that into consideration." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But at least think about what I said." And without another word he turned, walked to the door and gave one last smile before disappearing behind it.

Some 20 minutes later, Hermione emerged from the classroom, thinking about the conversation she and Sirius had just had. She walked to the portrait of the fat lady and crawled through the portrait hole after she had given the password. The common room was completely empty. Everyone must be at dinner. She hadn't felt very hungry or felt like facing Remus so she trudged slowly up to her dormitory thinking she might as well get started on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on different types of demons. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could get an early start on Fire Charms for Professor Flitwick.

She got her books down from her dormitory and had taken her usual studying place in the common room. She had nearly finished her demon essay when a couple of students started emerging. Hermione paid them no mind. By the time Hermione had finished her essay and mastered the Fire Charms, the common room was clouded with noise. Dinner must nearly be over. In fact, by the time James, Lily, Sirius, Peter and Remus arrived, Hermione had finished her essay on different types of poisons and antidotes for Potions and had just completed her foot long essay for Arithmacy, both of which weren't even due until the following Friday. She was rolling up her Arithmacy essay, feeling rather pleased at the work she had accomplished when she looked up and noticed the boys and Lily start coming over in her direction. Remus, she noticed, had all of a sudden diverted his gaze to the common room fire when he saw her look up. Not wanting another row with Remus (especially with other people in the room), she hastily gathered her books and things. She had just reached the foot of the staircase when she heard Sirius' voice call out to her.

"Aw, c'mon Hermione. Don't go, sit and chat with us." He sounded cheerful, a little too cheerful.

"Yea, besides, I could use some help on that demons essay." James chimed in.

"S-Sorry, really tired." Was all she could say, her back to them all the while.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Lily asked, obviously concerned about her newfound friend by the tone of her voice.

"Yes. I'm sure." Hermione replied, practically running up the stairs to the safety of her dormitory. Before she had climbed all the stairs, however, she swore she heard Remus say: "Why do I always have to screw everything up?" When she reached the door to her dormitory she briefly thought about just running down the stairs and into Remus' arms, apologizing. But she thought better of it. She just couldn't risk altering the time line. As she pushed the door open, Sirius' words echoed through her mind: "Rules are made to be broken." That single sentence kept emerging in her thoughts while she changed, brushed her teeth and hair and it still had not rested when she had laid down in her 4-poster and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning before anyone else. She rose quietly out of bed and got dressed. She left her dormitory and quietly exited the portrait hole. The sun was barely up in the sky and knew the students would be up in a couple of hours seeing as how the Quidditch match was today. Hermione needed to be alone with her thoughts and knew only one place to go where she wouldn't be bothered with questions: the library. She had probably been in the library for about 2 hours, reading, when Lily found her.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." She said, lowering her voice at the sight of Madam Pince, the librarian. "You didn't come to breakfast."

"You're very observant." Hermione said with a smile. Lily smiled back but her eyes were flooded with worry and concern. "Don't worry about me, Lily. I'm fine." Hermione reassured her, reading her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea, just needed some time to think is all." She replied, closing the book she had been reading, Notable Potions Ingredients of the Twentieth Century.

"Are you hungry? I doubt you had lunch or dinner yesterday."

"Strangely enough, no." Hermione replied, rolling up the piece of parchment she had been writing on.

"Well, you're coming to the Quidditch match aren't you?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Yea, of course." Hermione said, allowing Lily to escort her out of the library and onto the Quiddtich field where students were gradually filing into the stands.

Truth was, Hermione had indeed been planning on avoiding the match entirely as it might result in an awkward moment with Remus. But with the look on Lily's face was impossible to say no to. You could practically sense the excitement in the air and with it swarming around you, it was hard not to be excited too, it was so infectious. Lily and Hermione went to the stands and were talking animatedly when the commentator interrupted them, announcing the start of the game.

"Welcome to today's match – Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" At this, cheers erupted from all over. "I'll be your commentator for this match. The names Cool, Tre Cool." At this announcement more cheers erupted. "Thank you thank you. And here they are the Slytherin team: Kurete, Allred, Morse, Fields, Mason, Smith and Snape." More cheers erupted from the ocean of silver and green. "And here are the real tem-"

"Mr. Wright!" McGonagall warned.

"Professor, it's not Frank Wright, it's Tre Cool. Anyway here's the Gryffindor team: Pollock, Armstrong, Dirnt, Pritchard, Nesser, Black and Potter!" Enormous applause greeted the team. "And here's Madam Hooch, the referee."

"Now I want a nice clean game. Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch said. James, the Gryffindor captain shook hands with the Slytherin captain, Kurete, a large slightly chubby guy with dark black hair and matching stubble on his chin.

"And the Quaffle is released and it's Gryffindor Chaser, Adrienne Nesser in possession who nearly avoids a Bludger sent by Slytherin beater David Allred. Nesser passes the Quaffle to fellow Chaser, Billie Armstrong. Armstrong and Nesser have been pretty hot and heavy since 5th year-"

"MR. WRIGHT! IF YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR ATTENTION ON THE GAME-"

"Ok ok, sorry Professor. Back to the game. Armstrong scores! 10 zero Gryffindor! Now Slytherin Chaser, Butch Fields in possession who passes it to Allred – OUCH! That's gotta hurt. Nice Bludger sent by Gryffindor Beater Michael Pritchard. And Allred drops the Quaffle and Gryffindor Chaser Journey Pollock grabs it. Passes to Nesser who passes back to Pollock who SCORES! Twenty zip Gryffindor!"

The noise was earsplitting on the Gryffindor side. Hermione had to admit, it was rather exciting. And James flew exactly how Harry flew. There was no doubt in her mind where Harry had gotten his flying abilities.

"And Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle now. Kurete in possession who passes to Fields who passes to Allred. He shoots and- MISSES! Nice block by Gryffindor Keeper, Sirius Black!" At the mention of his name, Sirius showed off by flying spectacularly by the goal posts and waving to the sea of red and gold below him. Hermione heard several girls scream with glee at this. "Ok, Gryffindor in possession. Nesser has hold of the Quaffle. Ooo, watch it! Nesser narrowly dodges a Bludger sent by Slytherin Beater Mitchell Morse. Gryffindor Beater Mike Dirnt beats it back, however, at the opposing team. And Nesser goes straight for a goal YES! Oh no! Nesser's attempt is blocked by Slytherin Keeper Daniel Mason, who passes the Quaffle to Kurete…"

Hermione stopped listening to the commentary as she saw James dive from 40 ft. in the air, hand outstretched. Snape, who hadn't been as quick at seeing the Snitch, was right on James' heels. Snape attempted to push James off his broom but James was too quick for him. He made a fist and punched Snape right in the mouth, forcing Snape to pull out. James was free to grab the Snitch.

"And James Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor WINS! 170 to ZERO! HA! TAKE THAT YOU SLYTHERIN-"

"MR. WRIGHT! THERE IS NO NEED FOR LANGUAGE LIKE THAT!" McGonagall yelled at the commentator who had called the Slytherins some particularly colorful words that Hemione was sure were not even in the dictionary.

The stands quickly were emptied as the students began running towards the Gryffindor team who had landed. James was still holding the Snitch high above his head, a large triumphant expression on his face.

"C'mon Hermione, let's go congratulate them!" Lily said, pulling her arm.

"No, that's ok. I'm just going to go back up to the castle." Hermione said, pulling away. At the look on Lily's face, Hermione quickly made up an excuse for the premature departure. "I don't really want to be around all the noise right now. I've got a bit of a headache. I'll just go get a potion from Madam Pomfrey and I'll meet you in the common room."

"Ok." Lily said, reluctantly letting go of Hermione's arm.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said trying to reassure her by forcing a smile.

"Ok. See you in a bit." Lily said, obviously fooled by Hermione's smile as she pushed through the crowd to get to her boyfriend. Hermione smiled as she saw James wrap Lily in a tight hug, Snitch still in hand, and pick her up and twirl her in the air. He finished with a long, passionate kiss, which was followed by several catcalls and wolf whistles.

Hermione turned around and made her way through the crowd. She bumped into someone and made to apologize. "Oh-sorry." She said, but she stopped dead as she saw whom she had bumped into.

"It's ok." Remus replied, not realizing whom he had bumped into either. They looked at each other for a moment (but it felt much longer to Hermione) before Remus started to speak. "Hermione I-"

"I can't do this now. I've – I've got to go." Hermione said, cutting Remus off and heading straight for the castle without another backwards glance at Remus. She felt his eyes on the back of her until she had got into the castle and disappeared from view.

She didn't mean to cut Remus off like that but she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She still had a lot of researching to do. If she was going to break rules, she might as well as break them all.

A/N: Ok, for those of you who recognized any of the Gryffindor Quidditch team member's names, give yourself a pat on the back. The names are all from Green Day (except Journey Pollock which was my own creation and obviously Sirius and James). Billie Armstrong is in fact, Billie Joe Armstrong, lead/vocals, Mike Dirnt, the bass player, Michael Pritchard is Mike Dirnt's real name and Adrienne Nesser is Billie Joe's wife of over 10 years. And the commentator is of course Tre Cool, the drummer. His real name is Frank Edwin Wright III. Green Day are my favorite band and I just couldn't resist using them in my story. Hopefully I'll have Chapter 4 up soon. I already have the idea of what the chapter is going to be out. Anyways, what did you all think? I figured I'd put Snape on the Slytherin Quidditch team because Snape's and James' rivalry is alot like Harry's and Malfoy's and since Malfoy was Seeker on the Slytherin team, I thought why not? I'll put ol' Severus on the Quidditch team. And the comment about setting his hair on fire is an idea i've had for a long time. Snape's hair is so greasy, if you light a match, it would probably erupt into flames. Yea, well, enough talking, get to reviewing. Thanks again. Green Day rules! Remus rules! Punk Rock's Not Dead! LOL


	4. Kiss and MakeUp

Dislaimer: I didn't own any rights to Harry Potter a couple of hours ago and I don't own any rights now. They belong to the beautiful, the talented, the kind J.K. Rowling.

A/N Ok, first off let me thank all ofmy reviewers. You guys rock! Thank you so much for the compliments and I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so far. Ok, I know I only uploaded Chapter 3 a couple of hours ago but I was just on a roll with this one. I was just in my room listening to music (Green Day, My Chemical Romance and Hawthorne Heights) when ideas just started coming to me. This chapter was, by far, the most fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to make it slightly funny, but I'm notsure I succeeded. Enjoy nonetheless!

"That should do it." Hermione murmured happily to herself, scribbling on the piece of parchment she had had out earlier.

She had been sitting in the library researching since she had left Lily at the end of the Quidditch match. It was nightfall. She stretched and yawned and folded the piece of parchment up and slipped it into the inside of her robes. She felt really pleased with herself. She smiled widely and stood up, gathering some books and left the library. The castle was eerily quiet; it must be nearly 11:00, the curfew for sixth and seventh years. She stopped at the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password. Hermoine's eardrums were met with enormous noise and laughter. The Gryffindors were obviously still celebrating their victory over the Slytherins in the match. Hermione weaved in and out of students as she attempted to get across the common room to get to the girls' staircases. She was stopped, however, by Sirius.

"Hey Hermione!" He said, causing Hermione to stop dead and look at him. He was holding a butterbeer in his hand and had about 10 girls swooning over him. Hermione chuckled at the sight, wondering what Harry would think if he saw his Godfather here right now, acting like Hugh Heifner. "Hey, hang on!" Sirius called after Hermione, who had continued on her way. She turned around. Sirius was coming towards her with the girls crowding around him. "Sorry ladies. I've got to talk to Hermione." Sirius said. Some of the girls gave moans in protest while others shot Hermione jealous, angry looks. "Don't worry, don't worry. I've got all your numbers ladies." He said, shooing them away. They all gave Sirius ad Hermione one last seething look before scattering about.

"I see you got your hands full." Hermoine observed, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Yea, they're great aren't they?" Sirius said, winking at a pretty blonde who had blushed and turned away.

"Well, I can see you're busy so…good night Sirius." Hermione said, looking at the blonde, forcing back a giggle that had tried to release itself.

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you." He said, grabbing Hermione's upper arm and steering her to a corner of the common room where two pairs of couples had their own hands full.

Hermione recognized one of the couples as the two Gryffindor Chasers, Billie Armstrong and Adrienne Nesser. They apparently _were_ hot and heavy. Hermione tore her eyes away from them to the other couple. The guy had very untidy jet-black hair and was getting untidier by the women's hand running through it. She had long red hair. It was…

"Lily!" Hermione gasped. She never thought of Lily as the type to participate in intimate PDA like that.

"Yep. That's Prongs and Lily for ya." Sirius said, following Hermione's gaze.

The two couples had apparently not even noticed the two intruders or even cared for that matter.

"Anyway…" Sirius said, turning back towards Hermione who also turned her eyes to face Sirius. "I wanted to talk to you about Remus."

"Oh! Where is he?" Hermione asked before Sirius could go on.

"He's…in the dormitory." Sirius asked in a surprised tone, confusion on his handsome face. "Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because I have a lot of explaining to do. And I need to talk to him." Hermione explained.

"You're not going to blow him off again like you did today at the match are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Hermione said bluntly. "In fact, I wanted to apologize and explain everything to him." She finished.

"I don't know Hermione," Sirius said slowly, "he's pretty bummed out. He feels horrible about your guys' row and-"

"I know. I know Sirius. I want to make up with him." Hermione said, a sly smile appearing on her lips.

"Really?" Sirius asked, a grin also appearing on his own lips. "So…I take it that you've thought about my advice?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed, "Yes I have. In fact, I was hoping that you, James and Peter could help me break more than one rule." She asked, hoping the three Marauders were up to it.

"Of course! Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" He asked.

"Ok, here." She said, reaching inside her robes and taking out the piece of parchment she had been writing on.

Sirius looked at it and frowned, "Why do you need this stuff?" He asked, clearly confused.

"If I tell you, you've got to promise that you won't tell anyone other than James and Peter." She said, seriously.

"What about Moony?"

"No! Especially not Remus." She said forcefully.

"Hermione, what is this about?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a little and looking at her suspiciously.

Hermione grinned. She stood on tiptoe and whispered her plan to Sirius whose smile and eyes widened with each sentence.

"You're kidding!" He said, after she had divulged her plan to him. Hermione shook her head, smiling all the while. "Hermione, this is unbelievable!" He said, dropping his butterbeer on the floor and hugging Hermione so tight, she thought she'd suffocate.

"Ok, Sirius, ok!" She said, coughing.

"Oh, sorry." He said, putting her down.

After she had caught her breath, she told Sirius not to let anyone in their dormitory while she went in and talked to Remus.

"Ah, got it." He said, winking as she ascended the boys' staircase.

She rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the bloody gutter." She said, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Hey, I just call it as I see it!" He called back.

"That doesn't even make sense!" She called back to him. She doubt he had heard her though. About a dozen girls had attached themselves to Sirius again.

Hermione took a deep breath before knocking gently twice and opening the door without waiting for a response. The dormitory was dark. It looked like the one Harry shared with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Hermione frowned as she saw how untidy the room was. Clothes were tossed carelessly around, wrappers and books lay askew on the floor and none of the beds had been kept tidy, say for one. Hermione guessed that one was Remus'.

She looked around and found Remus sitting by the window, looking out onto the grounds. Remus had either ignored her presence or hadn't known she was there because he continued to stare out the window. She cleared her throat, making her presence known. Remus had apparently not known that someone was in the room for he jumped.

"Oh, Hermione." He said, surprised. He rose from his sitting place and walked to where she was standing, in the middle of the room. "What are you-" Remus had never got to finish his sentence for Hermione's lips had met his own and blocked him from speaking.

She pulled away and opened her eyes to look at the now shocked Remus. His mouth was open very slightly and his eyes had a glazed faraway look in them. Hermione giggled to herself at the effect her kiss had had.

"Remus?" She began, forcing him to snap out of his daze.

He shook his head slightly and looked at her. "Hermione I-"

Hermione cut him off again, this time by her index finger, which she pressed lightly on his lips. "Remus, please allow me to talk." She requested lightly. He nodded and she removed her finger. "Ok, now first let me just say that the only reason I had been avoiding you is because I didn't want to risk altering the timeline in any way shape or form.

"But Hermione I-"

"Remus, please, I need to tell you." She interrupted, pleading in her tone. "Now, I've been thinking a lot and I've concluded that my mere presence here has probably altered the timeline somewhat so, I thought, what the hell? I like you and you like me and I don't care about anything else. And…well, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I was wrong and well…if you want to…I want to make a fresh start with you." She finished, looking at Remus who had a look on his face that Hermione could not read.

"Wow." Was all he said. He gave a loud sigh and looked at her. Did he forgive her? Did he still want to be with her? Did he want nothing to do with her even after she had apologized? "Hermoine," he began, briefly pulling Hermione away from her angst. "I do like you and I do want us to be together but…" He furrowed his brow in concern and looked at her.

"But?" She prodded when he had said nothing.

"But what if us being together alters the future a great deal and it puts you in danger? I just don't think I could ever live with myself if I knew that I caused you any harm."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think it will. I've studied a great deal on time travel and wizards who go back in time. All my research leads me to believe that by just us being together, there's no way we could risk changing anything." She held her breath. Would he buy it? Would he believe her?

To Hermione's relief, Remus smiled.

"That's all the convincing I need." He said.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She said, leaning into Remus' open arms and giving him a tight hug.

They broke apart and Hermione, surprising even herself, put a hand on each side of Remus' face and pulled him into a tight, passionate kiss, not unlike the one the two pairs of couples were giving each other downstairs in the common room. Remus, shocked at first, kissed back with intense passion. He ran his hand through her hair and behind her neck.

"I've been wanting to do that for the past week." Hermione said breathlessly, coming up for some much needed oxygen.

"Same here." Remus replied, sounding just as breathless.

They laughed and Remus led her onto his bed, which was the only tidy one. They sat on the edge of the bed, Remus wrapping his arms around Hermione the minute she had sat down.

"I'm the only clean one." Remus said, noticing Hermione's eyes inspect the room.

"I can see that." She said, looking back at Remus, a smile on her face.

He leaned in and kissed her again, neither coming up for air this time.

Remus and Hermione had probably been in the dormitory together for little more than an hour when Sirius, James and Peter came barging through the door. The couple, startled at this interruption, broke apart but not before the three guys had seen what they had been doing.

"Wait to go Moony!" Sirius said, raising his hand for Remus to high five, which he did half-heartedly.

"Sirius, I thought I told you not to let anyone in?" Hermione asked, surprised Sirius would be this childish.

He laughed, "Sorry, we had no choice. McGonagall came and shut the party down."

"I knew you two would kiss and make-up but I didn't realize how much making up you had planned on." James said, grinning.

Peter blushed, "S-Sorry to interrupt." He said sheepishly, turning to his trunk and pulling out his pajamas.

"We weren't doing anything." Remus said, clearly embarrassed. His face turning that all too familiar crimson color. Hermione's face matched.

"Sure, whatever you say Moony." Sirius said skeptically, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione looked down at herself and realized why Sirius had looked at them the way he did. Her blouse was unbuttoned half way to expose her bra, her skirt had been pushed up and her hair was messier than usual. Remus didn't look much better. His hair was ruffled a great deal (even more than James'), his pants had been half unbuttoned and Hermione saw more than one hickey start to appear on his neck. They both realized their appearance and Hermione began hastily buttoning up her blouse while Remus did the same with his pants. James and Sirius found all this amusing. They were on the floor laughing while Peter stifled his laughter with his hands.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your staircase." Remus said quietly, clearly embarrassed.

"Ok." Hermione said. She was just as embarrassed.

For the first time since she arrived, she was thankful that Harry and Ron were not here. She would've never had heard the end of it. Heck, she still wasn't living down snogging Viktor Krum! And that happened in fourth year! Although with Sirius, James and Peter she wasn't sure she was much better off.

"Do try not to shag in the common room. There are other people who use that furniture after all." Sirius said.

At this statement, James and Sirius erupted into more fits of laughter, along with Peter who hadn't been able to contain his laughter anymore. Remus blushed brighter as he walked Hermione out of the room.

"Sorry about that." He said, once he and Hermione were outside of the dormitory, walking down the staircase.

"It's ok." She giggled. Remus was so cute when he was embarrassed.

He smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her own arms around Remus' waist. The common room was littered with effects left after the party. There were butterbeer bottles, singed cards from Exploding Snap, candy wrappers, napkins, food and various party favors. Normally, Hermione would've frowned at the untidiness of the common room, knowing the house elves would have to clean it all up. But not tonight. Tonight, all that mattered was that Remus had forgiven her and they were back on more than friendly terms.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said, when they had reached the foot of the girls' staircase.

"Sweet dreams." She replied, allowing Remus to wrap his arms a little below her waist and pulling her closer to him.

He smiled and gave her one last, long passionate kiss. The kiss would've gone on much longer if snickers and stifled laughter hadn't intruded. They both pulled out of the kiss and looked at the balcony of the boys' staircase where they could make out three people.

"Now really! When are you three going to grow up?" Remus asked sharply, Hermione still wrapped in his arms.

The three boys burst into more laughter. Remus looked at Hermione and both rolled their eyes.

"S-Sorry Moony…It's just…now S-Sirius has someone else to pick-pick on besides me and Lily." James said through his laughter.

"Well, goodnight Hermione. I have to go have a talk with my three chaps." Remus said through gritted teeth looking annoyed. Hermione swore she saw a small smile tug at his lips though.

"Night Remus." Hermione said. Before Remus could let go of her, however, she pulled his head toward her own and embraced Remus in a overly-affectionate passionate kiss knowing full well that the other three Marauders were looking. She pulled back and smiled at the gazed, dreaming expression that had once again appeared on Remus' face. "Night." She added slyly, pulling out of Remus' embrace.

He seemed reluctant to let her go. She stole a glance at the boys and was pleased to see that they were all wide-eyed with shock. Remus still had the glazed look in his eye. She climbed the stairs slowly, feeling all their eyes follow her. Oh, yeah, she was good. She reached her dormitory and was surprised to see Lily awake in bed, reading. She looked up when Hermione came in and smiled widely, showing her white teeth.

"What are you doing up?" Hermione asked friendly as she pulled on her pajamas and got ready for bed.

Lily just continued to stare.

"What?" Hermione asked as she crawled into bed.

Lily just continued to stare.

"What?" Hermione asked again, feeling a little annoyed.

"So…" Lily prompted, still smiling, excitement flashing in her brilliant green eyes.

"So…what?"

"So…what happened with you and Remus!" She asked as if it were obvious.

"Oh, it went well." Hermione said slowly, a sly smile making an appearance on her face yet again.

"That's it? It went well? C'mon Hermione, where's the details?" Lily acted as though she could explode with curiosity.

"Well…" Hermione began. She wasn't the type of girl to kiss and tell. But then again, she had never had a girlfriend to talk to before, except for maybe Ginny. But she could never talk to Ginny about romance. It had felt strange telling her about Viktor Krum. "Ok, I'll tell you everything." Hermione gushed.

Lily practically ran over and plopped down on Hermione's bed, eager and ready. Hermione told Lily everything (making sure to whisper the parts about the timeline and such). She even told Lily about her plan that she had told to Sirius. By the time Hermione was finished, Lily was gushing with excitement. She couldn't have been happier for Hermione and Remus. Lily was the perfect girlfriend. She gasped and "aww"ed in the right places and she listened intently.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" She said, putting her hand to her heart. "You guys look so cute together too."

Hermione blushed lightly at this. "Well, you and James are cute yourselves." Now it was Lily's turn to slightly blush. "Speaking of you and James…I saw you two tonight." Hermione said, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow, smiling.

"Oh…that." Lily said, blushing redder. "I was just telling James off for slipping frog spawn in Snape's pants after the match." She finished, looking at her fingernails.

"Mmhmm…" Hermione said skeptically, clicking her tongue. "Yea, I could tell. You were really giving it to him."

Lily gasped and summoned a pillow with her wand and smacked Hermione with it. Hermione let out a shriek, which woke the other three girls.

"What's going on?" Adrienne Nesser asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Journey Pollock had awakened too and so had the blonde girl who Sirius had winked to earlier.

"Lily has decided to start a pillow fight." Hermione informed the three girls.

"Really?" Adrienne asked, now fully awake.

"Really." Hermione said.

"In that case." Journey said, grabbing her pillow.

In a matter of minutes the five girls had erupted into fits of shrieks and giggles as they all had a massive pillow fight. It was almost dawn when the girls had finally retired to bed. They had stayed up all night pillow fighting, talking, gossiping and gushing about guys. The last thought Hermione had before drifting off to sleep was how glad she was that she had wondered through the unknown door a week ago.

A/N Ok, just so there's no confusion, yes Hermione DID lie to Remus about reasearching the timeline and finding that them being together would do nothing to harm it. But don't judge her too harshly people, wouldn't you lie to get Remus? That's what I thought. Please review. I really want to know what you all thought about this chapter. Rock on!


	5. Remus' Big Suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: Ok, first off I want to thank all my reviewers: wally4ever, Pinksilverwerewolf, evilwitch111, PandylBas, EstalOne111, amrawo, life2me and Phoebe Holly. I appreciate it, thanks guys! You rock! And to latlut - first of all, thank you for taking time out of your day to review my story. If you read the A/N in chapter 2, I already thanked life2me for correcting my boo boo on Bellatrix. I'm sorry everybody! When i'm not feeling too lazy (like I have been), I'll change it. Secondly, about the Ron's nose, my bad again. Thank you for correcting it. Again, when I'm not feeling lazy, i'll correct it. And about describing the characters, that's just something I like to do. It gives the story more depth and color. Plus, it fills the page up more, he he. And about Hermione getting a crush in a matter of seconds and kissing a guy, I find it probable that she would. I mean for one she's a teenager, and as a fellow teenager, I know that all teens hormones are just raging. Secondly, I've developed tons of crushes in a matter of seconds, is that just me? Thirdly, I've noticed that through the books, Hermoine as grown (pardon my word here) ballsy. And I think Hermione just might have done that. Then again, that's just me and it's just my silly little story. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy as much as the others but, again, thank you for taking time and reading my story anyway. Your input is just as appreciated as the others are. Whew! Enough talking, time for reading! YAY!

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she didn't open her eyes instantly. Instead, she lay there and replayed the past night's events over again in her mind. Remus liked her again, she told Sirius and Lily all about her plan, and she had stayed up all night talking with Lily and the other girls. Hermione never realized it before, but it was just as much fun hanging out with the girls as it was with the guys. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The other three girls had gone and Lily looked like she had just woken up herself.

"Morning." She yawned, stretching while sitting up.

"Morning." Hermione replied unable to stop herself from smiling. "What time is it?"

Lily leaned over and took her watch that she had discarded onto her nightstand the previous night. "Oh my gosh! It's nearly 2:30!" She exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding! I've never slept past 10:00 my entire life." This was true. Hermione had never been a late sleeper, unlike most teens her age.

"We better get dressed. I wonder if the boys are waiting in the common room, waiting for us to get up?" Lily asked, jumping out of bed and kneeling in front of her trunk.

"I don't know but if they are they're probably pretty ticked at us." Hermione laughed, also getting out of bed and going to her trunk.

About twenty minutes later both Hermione and Lily had gotten dressed and walked down the girls' staircase. Lily had been right. James and Remus were sitting at the table they had all sat at on Hermione's first night. They both had books, quills and parchment out. They were apparently attempting to do some homework. The girls walked over to their boyfriends and sat down next to them.

"Morning sleep head." Remus greeted Hermione with a smile and a kiss.

"Morning." She replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"About time you two woke up." James said; annoyed, looking at Lily. "Another ten minutes and I was going to march up there and wake you guys up myself."

Lily, clearly amused by James' annoyance, scoffed, "You couldn't of James. Boys aren't allowed to even step foot on the girls' staircase, much less their dormitory."

"I would've found a way." James said quietly, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

"So why did you two sleep in so late anyway?" Remus asked.

"Oh, the girls and us were up all night having fun." Hermione said mischievously.

Lily laughed.

Just then Sirius and Peter emerged from out of thin air. They had been under James' invisibility cloak.

"Did I hear correct?" Sirius asked gleefully sitting backwards in a chair he had pulled up. "You girls were having girl fun? Like practicing kissing each other and telling each other your fantasies?"

"That's sick!" Lily said, clearly disgusted.

"Is that really what you think girls do together?" Hermione asked amazed. Sometimes guys were complete morons.

"That's what they do in my dreams." Sirius said, shrugging and laughing.

"Gross!"

"Yuck!"

The boys laughed. Guys were so disgusting!

"So, did you and Wormtail do it?" James asked excitedly, putting his arm around Lily and abandoning his the essay he had been writing.

"Of course." Sirius said.

"Oh no. What did you two do now?" Lily asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Wormtail and I just set off about twenty dungbombs in Snevillus' dormitory. Boy will his roommates be P.O.'d when they get in." Sirius said, laughing. James and Peter laughed along with him.

"That's not all either. We filled his wardrobe up with mud, animal guts and owl droppings!" Peter chimed in. More laughter arose from the three pranksters.

Lily gave a desperate sigh. "When are you going to leave Snape alone?" She asked.

"Never!" The boys echoed in unison.

"James, you are Head Boy. Now, tell me what kind of example are you setting when you run out and play pranks and get detention all the time?" She asked, turning to him.

"Easy. If you're planning on pulling a prank, don't get caught." He replied. Everyone, including Hermione and Remus, laughed. Everyone that is, except for Lily.

She had opened her mouth to argue when Hermione cut in, "Don't waste your breath Lily. You can't preach to these idiots. It just goes one ear and out the other."

"You're right." Lily relented.

The three boys chuckled at having pulled off prank without getting yelled at.

"Oh, by the way Hermione," Sirius said, leaning towards her and whispering in her ear, "the guys and I got all the items on your list easy for a few."

"That's great."

"Yeah, we just need the lacewings and the heart of a newt."

"Where are you going to get those things?" She asked. Lacewings and heart of a newt were probably two of the most rare (and expensive) ingredients.

"I've got it all worked out. Trust me." Sirius said casually, leaning back to his normal position and winking.

"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Homework." Hermione said quickly.

"Quidditch." Sirius said at the same time.

Remus raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to retort but James came to the rescue. "Say Moony, what did you get for number four?"

"What do you mean 'number four?' We're supposed to be writing about the different types of demons." Remus said.

"Oh…no wonder I don't get it." James said scratching his head. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm all done." Remus announced sitting down his quill and rolling up his completed essay.

"What? No fair!" James remarked.

"Want to go for a walk?" Remus asked Hermione, ignoring James.

She smiled and nodded, "Yea, that sounds great."

They got up, hand in hand.

"Hang on! Where do you two think you're going?" James asked, outraged.

"We're going for a walk Prongs. Or do you have frog spawn stuck in your ears?" Remus said matter-of-factly.

James opened his mouth but Lily intervened, "C'mon James, Remus did his homework."

Remus and Hermione laughed. They said good-bye to the others before heading out of the common room; but not before they heard James' pleading with Lily to copy her homework.

"No way James!"

"Aw, c'mon Lily. Pleease?"

"No!"

They stepped out of the portrait hole and made their way towards the grounds, arms now wrapped around each other's waist. They didn't feel the need to talk just yet. They were too busy just enjoying each other's company and celebrating the fact that it was a beautiful day and that they were together. The silence was broken, however, by Remus when they were walking along the edge of the Great Lake.

"You know Hermione, I'm really glad we've made up." He said, looking at her like she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"Me too." She said, smiling back at him.

"No, I mean, I'm _really_ glad."

"I know Remus. Me too." She laughed lightly.

"No, I mean…never mind. Forget it." He said, shaking his head.

"No, what?" She asked kindly, stopping and fully turning Remus towards her.

"Nothing. It's stupid." He said, shaking his head again and looking down.

"Nothing you say is stupid." She reassured him. When he didn't respond she went on, "I promise I won't think it's stupid." She said, placing her hand under his chin and gently forcing him to look at her.

He hesitated, then went on, "I just – I've never felt this way about anyone and…" He trailed off, looking at her uncertainly.

"And?"

"And…I know I've only known you a week and I know we've only been on speaking terms for about two days of that week but…I don't know…I think… I might be falling for you." He said, his cheeks had a tinge of pink in them as he spoke.

Hermione just looked at him. Finally she said, "I know what you mean Remus. I know we've only known each other a short while but I've never felt this way about anyone either and I think I'm falling for you too."

Remus looked as if Christmas had come early. "R-Really? I mean, you're not just saying that?" He asked as if it were not probable that a girl could fall for him.

She laughed, "Of course I'm not. I mean – I mean every word." She said, her brown eyes looking deep into his blue ones.

They stared at each other for a minute before leaning into each other for a long romantic kiss. Hermione wanted to stay in this moment forever and she was sure so did Remus. Several hours later, the couple trudged back up to the castle, eager for dinner. Hermione, who hadn't eaten anything for two days, was starving.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a hippogriff!" She exclaimed as they entered the great oak doors.

"No wonder. You haven't eaten anything in two days." Remus said, looking at her fondly. His arm was wrapped around her like he never wanted to let her go.

They entered the Great Hall and took seats with their friends (this time Hermione sat determinedly next to Remus).

"What were you two doing? Or do we want to know?" Sirius asked, buttering a biscuit.

"Ha. Ha." Hermione said sarcastically while Remus flushed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, leave them alone Sirius." Lily said, coming to their defense.

"Thank you Lily."

"No problem Hermione."

Sirius scoffed, "Just like dames to stick up for each other."

After dinner, Sirius pulled Hermione to the side and whispered that he had gotten the last two things off her list.

"Great! Meet me tomorrow after dinner on the first floor in the girls' bathroom that has the 'out of order' sign on it. Bring James, Lily and Peter." Sirius gave her a quizzical look. "Just trust me." She said desperately.

"Hey Hermione, there you are." Remus said, walking over towards the two. They immediately ceased talking. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all." Hermione said, shaking her head. "C'mon let's get back to the common room. I've got some reading to catch up on." She said quickly, seeing Remus open his mouth to speak.

"Sure, ok." He said, giving Sirius one last suspicious look.

He wrapped his arm around Hermione and led her away. She half-turned and mouthed, 'tomorrow' to Sirius who nodded.

For the first time in her life, Hermione couldn't wait for classes to hurry up and end. She was so excited about her plan. It was definitely going to help Remus and Hermione couldn't wait to see the look on Remus' face when she presented it to him.

"No Larflax the Great was promoted to a three-star General, having served in three Goblin Battles of the sixteenth century…" Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher drawled on. He was the only ghost teacher in the whole school. Rumor had it that Professor Binns got up to go to work one day and simply left his body behind. You'd think by seventh year, he'd find something other than Goblin Rebellions to bore them about. For the second time in her life, Hermione was wearing the glazed expression that the whole class (even Lily and Remus) wore.

Hermione snapped out of her daze when someone nudged her leg under the desk. She looked around and noticed a note lying in front of her. It read:

_Hey Sweetheart- Sorry Binns is making you bored. Love, Remus._

Hermoine looked to her right. Remus was sitting right next to her. He gave her a knowing wink. She half-smiled and wrote back:

Hey Honey- That's ok. You look pretty bored yourself. I wish we were in your dormitory right now instead. Love, Hermione

Hermione blushed a little as she wrote. It was the first time that she had rather be with a boy than learning something in class. Remus wrote back and Hermione responded. It went on like that for the rest of the class, making the time go by much faster.

"I swear, the way Binns goes on and on, I'm surprised we're not dead like him!" Sirius sighed, flopping down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

It was lunchtime and the Marauders, Lily and Hermione had all just gotten out of History of Magic.

"Oh, c'mon Sirius, it wasn't that bad." Lily said, sitting across from him.

Sirius just rolled his eyes, scoffed and murmured something that sounded a lot like 'whatever.' Hermione took a seat next to Lily, Remus taking the seat next to her. Hermione had just started eating the macaroni and cheese she had served onto her plate when someone came walking towards them. It was Dumbledore. He was wearing midnight blue robes with small silver stars on them with a matching cap.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, I don't mean to intrude on your lunch break." He said politely, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh, no. That's ok Headmaster." Hermione said, shocked.

He smiled, "I was wondering if you could meet me tomorrow night in my office."

"Of course Headmaster. May I inquire as to the reason?" She asked politely.

He chuckled lightly, "It best be not to discuss it here, in front of prying eyes and ears."

"Oh, right."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening at eight o'clock." He said, bowing his head again and heading off towards the staff table.

"Wonder what that was about." James said, stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Don't know." Hermione said dismissively, going back to her mac and cheese.

Remus remained quiet the rest of the day.

Dinner finally came and went. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and Hermione were all agreed that they would each leave the common room separately. Remus would know something was up if they all went at the same time.

"Well, see you all later." James said, getting up from the couch with Lily.

"We are you two going?" Remus asked, looking up from the book he and Hermione had been reading.

"We've got a date mate. Gotta go try out that broom closet again." He said, a mischvious grin appearing on his face as he turned to Lily.

Lily nudged James hard in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"See you all later." Lily said, as she and James left the common room.

Ten minutes later Peter said that he needed to go to the library to get a book he had left.

Another fifteen minutes later Sirius got up.

"Hey Hermione, are you still going to help me with those Fire Charms for Flitwick?"

Hermione looked at him. What was he talking about? "Uh…oh yeah. Yeah, we better do it now. Don't want to get caught past curfew." She said, finally catching on.

"Wait. Where are you two going now?" Remus asked. He had stood up when Hermione had.

"I just said Moony, Hermione here is going to help me with Fire Charms. You don't want me to get a P or worse a D in Charms now do you?" Sirius asked.

"No…but-" He didn't look comfortable at the idea of letting his girlfriend go out alone in a dark classroom with Sirius Black.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Hermione reassured him, giving him a kiss. "See you later." She said as Sirius led her out of the portrait hole.

"Oh, I feel really bad Sirius."

"Why?"

"I think Remus thinks there's something up between us."

Sirius laughed, "Oh come on Hermione. Remus ain't the jealous type. He knows I would die rather than betray him like that."

Hermione, convinced at what Sirius was saying was true, led the way down to the first floor. When they had gotten to the out of order bathroom, they heard voices. No doubt, it was the others.

"About time." James said as Hermione and Sirius walked through the door. "What kept you?"

"Remus." They both said.

"He doesn't suspect anything does he?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Nah, just thinks Hermione here is tutoring me." Sirius said casually.

"Anyways, now that we're all here…Sirius you got the ingredients?" Hermione asked, turning towards Sirius.

"Yes Ma'am." He said. He pulled out about a dozen bottles, each filled with a different ingredient.

"Excellent." Hermione said. She turned and went into the first stall and got the cauldron and scales that she had placed there earlier.

"So, what exactly will this potion do?" Peter asked.

Sirius gave a loud sigh, "We told you Wormtail. This potion is going to allow Moony to keep his mind when he transforms."

"That's right. This potion, the Wolfsbane Potion, isn't supposed to exist for another ten or fifteen years or so." Hermione said, setting the cauldron up and preparing the potion.

"So, enlighten us, how exactly do you know how to make it?" James asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, like I've told you, Remus was, or rather, is going to be, a professor of mine. I figured out that he was a werewolf and I spent a great deal of time reading up on them. I found the Wolfsbane Potion in Most Potente Potions. Luckily for Remus, I have an excellent memory so I remember how to make it and everything." Hermione explained. She sat down and lit the cauldron. Lily took a seat next to her. Following Lily's lead, the boys all sat down, forming a small circle around the cauldron.

"And how long will it take to make?" Lily asked.

"It'll be ready by the next full moon."

"If you could answer just one more question?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are we doing this in the bloody girls' bathroom. Won't we get caught?"

Hermione laughed, "No, no one ever comes in here."

"Why is that?" Peter asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know who Moaning Myrtle is." Hermione said shocked. Everyone in the future knew about Moaning Myrtle.

"Oh, so this is Myrtle's bathroom is it?" Sirius asked, looking around.

Hermione nodded.

Just then a transparent girl in Hufflepuff robes with pigtails and big glasses came floating carelessly through one of the stall's walls. She sniffled loudly, announcing her arrival.

"Oh! Hi Myrtle." Lily said, turning around to face Myrtle.

"Don't 'hi Myrtle' me! You were all talking about me, weren't you?" Myrtle asked accusingly, transparent tears forming behind her glasses.

"No we weren't" Lily argued.

"Liar! I know everyone talks about miserable, moping ugly Myrtle." She said, sobbing loudly now.

"No we weren't!" James said.

"You're all liars!" Myrtle cried out. She turned around and dived into one of the toilets, splashing water everywhere.

"She's a tad bit sensitive ain't she?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Hermione replied, stirring the first few ingredients. Boy was Remus in for a surprise on the next full moon.

A/N: So, was is it good, bad, terrible, grotesque? Please give me your opnions (good or bad). Thanks again. Have a great day/evening. Oh, and did anyone else besides me find David Thewlis extremely attractive in POA? Just wondering.


	6. Meeting with Dumbledore

Dislcaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be in my crappy house with this crappy computer. J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it (as you already know). You guys seriously rock! Anywho, I didn't update as soon as I'd have liked to but I have become seriously sick and won't be updating for at least a couple of days. I would have had this up sooner today, but the channel Fuse was showing ten hours of Green Day so I had to watch that. Well, here's Chapter 6. Hope you like!

By the next day, Remus had been convinced (or so he said) that Sirius and Hermione were indeed practicing Fire Charms. He didn't bring the subject up the rest of the day, which was great news to Hermione as Dumbledore's meeting was tonight and she was stressing out enough as it was. She didn't have enough nerves to worry about Remus' suspicions about her and Sirius too.

"So what exactly do you think Dumbledore wants?" Lily asked.

"I think I've got an idea, nothing more." Hermione replied, tipping the contents of several ingredients she had just mixed together in the cauldron.

It was Potions class and Professor Livermore paired up the class to attempt the Memory Loss Potion, which would cause the drinker to forget the past twenty-four hours. Lily and Hermione had been paired together.

"Ok, that's it. We are done." Hermione announced as she turned down the fire underneath the cauldron.

"Really?" Lily asked, surprised at how easy the potion had been to make.

"Yep. All we have to do now is wait for it to simmer for exactly two minutes, then we take it off and we're done." Hermione replied, as she started to clear up her and Lily's workstation.

"My that was easy, wasn't it?" Lily sighed; taking down the bun she had put her hair in at the start of the class.

Sirius scoffed from somewhere behind them, "Easy for her maybe." Hermione heard him mutter to James.

Their potion, which should have been a deep red, was hot pink in color and smelled of wet dog. Next to them, Remus and Peter were having a bit more luck. They had succeeded in turning their potion red (although it wasn't as deep red as Hermione's and Lily's was). Remus had done most of the work, however. Snape, who not surprisingly, was working alone as there was an odd number of students in the class. Nobody wanted to pair up with him, although he didn't seem to care. He had his potion perfect. It was the exact thickness (Hermione's and Lily's was a tad thin than it ought to have been) and his was the perfect shade of red. He looked rather pleased with himself. He gave that all too familiar sneer as James and Sirius' potion started emitted small, thick clouds of pink. Hermione bottled up her and Lily's potion as Lily turned around to face James, Sirius and their potion.

"Did you follow the directions?" She asked, coughing and waving the clouds away.

"Yes!" James said irritably.

"Well-" Lily was cut short by a rupture of laughter that arose in the class.

She whipped her head around and Hermione looked up from their cauldron and both were greeted with humorous scene. Snape had grown large, white tail feathers and was clucking and squawking. His nose and mouth had been transfigured into an enormous chicken beak. He jumped onto his desk and tucked his still human arms in and started strutting around like a chicken, pecking at the table. Everyone was on the floor rolling with laughter. Even Hermione had to suppress her laughter. She was glad she did as soon as she saw Lily's face.

"James! Sirius!" She cried out, looking away from the half-chicken half-human that was Snape and turning to face the two culprits.

"What? I didn't do anything Lily! I was talking with you, remember?" James said, laughing and pounding the desk with his fist.

Lily started to round on Sirius when Professor Livermore distracted her.

"Now calm down class! Don't worry Mr. Snape, I'll put you right." Professor Livermore said, raising his want and pointing it towards Snape. "_Fixellius Moberutus_!"

Nothing happened. Snape still had the white tail feathers poking out from his trousers and his nose and mouth were still that of a chicken's. By this time James had collapsed onto the floor laughing so hard, Sirius was hanging onto the table for support, Peter was doubled over with laughter and Remus was holding a stitch in his side, he had been laughing so much. Hermione, unable to hold it any longer, burst out laughing. Lily looked at her and tried to suppress the smile that was trying to make its way onto her lips.

"Oh dear." Professor Livermore said, scratching his head. "Well, c'mon Mr. Snape, let's go see Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she can sort this all out." He said, leading Snape out of the dungeon while Snape clucked all the while. "Class dismissed. Just fill your flasks with your potion. Don't forget to write both your names on it and just leave it on my desk. Ouch!" Snape had just bit Professor Livermore's hand.

"That was seriously _not _funny Sirius." Lily said seriously as soon as they were out of the dungeons and out of earshot of everyone else.

"Oh, lay off Lily. I was just having a little fun with Snevillus is all." He said casually.

"Fun? Fun? You better hope Professor McGonagall can sort Snape out. Just see how much fun you'd have then." She retorted.

Behind the three quarrelling friends and Peter watching them without comment, Hermione and Remus walked, arms around each other, oblivious to the argument unfolding in front of them.

"I missed you." Remus said, catching Hermione's lips in a quick, but affectionate kiss.

Hermione giggled, "What do you mean? I wasn't even twenty feet away."

He smiled, "That's too far away."

She giggled again, allowing Remus to kiss her again, "Well, I'll never allow myself to be that far away from you again." She said half-sarcastically half- wholeheartedly.

He kissed her again, "Never _ever_ again." He laughed again, as did she, as he caught her again in a soft kiss.

"Hey Remus! I'm talking to you!" Sirius intruded.

"Huh? What?" Remus said, forgetting that he and Hermione were not the only ones walking in the corridor.

"Finally! Now that Moony has unglued his lips from Hermione's for a second," He said annoyed while Remus and Hermione blushed, "wouldn't you agree that Snevillus had what was coming to him?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? The way Snevillus kept scoffing at James and I."

"Oh-oh yeah. He definitely had that coming." Remus said, nodding his head with a false serious look plastered on his face.

"Ha! See Lily? Even Moony agrees with me!"

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"How did you make it so Professor Livermore wouldn't be able to fix him?" James asked interestingly, his arm around Lily's neck.

"Oh, that was easy." Sirius said, shaking his head graciously to move the hair that was hanging carelessly in front of his eyes, "I just put a simple Blocking Charm on him. But McGonagall will be able to get through it easily."

"Well, it was bloody brilliant!" James enthused while Lily rolled her eyes and shaking her head in defeat.

"Here here!" Peter piped up finally.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sirius said, stopping his walk and bowing.

"Oh, get over yourself." Lily said quietly. Hermione laughed.

That night, Hermione bade everyone good-bye as she departed from the common room at five to eight. She walked along the corridors and soon was in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Er-" She didn't know the password. The last time she was here, it had been "Chocolate Frogs" but that was over a week ago and she knew that Dumbledore changed his password every week.

"Ah, Miss Granger, right on time." Dumbledore's voice said from her left. Hermione jumped. "Sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you." He said apologetically.

"Oh-that's alright sir. I just didn't expect to see you out here in the corridor." She said, recovering from her scare.

Dumbledore smiled, his smile reaching the twinkle in his ridiculously blue eyes, "I thought we would take a walk."

Hermoine stared at Dumbledore, "Uh-sure. That sounds great." She agreed.

Why did Dumbledore want to take a walk around the castle at eight o'clock at night? Hermione thought for sure that they'd be talking in his office and he would be explaining to her that it was impossible for Hermione to go home, which she wouldn't mind as much as she ought to. So, they walked along the castle, up different staircases and through secret passageways and such. Dumbledore and Hermione chatting all the while as if they were best friends.

"So, how have you been minding your classes?" He asked casually, leading Hermione down another corridor.

"Oh, very much sir. I especially enjoy Transfiguration and Ancient Runes." She replied.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "That doesn't surprise me in the least. Professor McGonagall had done nothing but praise you."

"She does?" Hermione asked, blushing but pleased. She'd always favored McGonagall above all the other teachers.

"Oh yes." Dumbledore said, nodding. "In fact, she hopes that once you graduate you will stay as her assistant and eventually take her place as Transfiguration teacher."

"R-Really?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

She always thought of maybe becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. She had, after all, had experience teaching. Ron, Harry, Neville and Peter all had her to thank for passing their exams.

Dumbledore smiled at her over his half-moon spectacles. "Of course. And I, for one, think you would make an excellent teacher."

"Thank you sir."

"And I'm sure the future McGonagall will too."

Hermione stopped smiling. The future McGonagall wasn't just a teacher anymore. She was also Headmistress of Hogwarts. Hermione forced herself not to cry.

"Ah, here we are." Dumbledore said.

Hermione abandoned her thoughts for the moment and looked where Dumbledore had led her. It was the corridor by the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, the same one Hermione had run down and found the mysterious door.

"Now, you're probably wondering what we are doing here?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"This corridor, I suspect, is the one you came to investigate the day you got transported back to this time, yes?" He asked, gazing at Hermione through his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off Dumbledore as he paced, a short ways, up and down the wall that had once held the door.

"Now, can you tell me, Hermione, what made you come down the corridor in the first place?"

"I…" She started. Dumbledore had never addressed her by her first name before. "Well I just had this strange feeling. I can't really explain it sir."

Dumbledore nodded and asked, "And why did you go inside that particular door?"

"Well, I had never seen it there before."

"And you know all doors that Hogwarts holds?" He asked kindly.

"Well, most of them, sir. You see, Harry, Ron and I kind of…had a-a reputation, if you will."

"Like the ones Misters Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew have?" He asked, amusement in his eyes.

Hermione smiled guiltily. "Yes sir. In fact, I was thinking of them when I entered the door."

"Really?" Dumbledore nodded with much interest and looked from Hermione to the wall. He seemed lost in thought.

"Forgive me, sir, but what's that got to do with anything?" She asked quietly.

Dumbledore turned from the wall to look at Hermione. He looked as if he were deciding something. He seemed to have chosen 'cause he said, "I have a theory, Hermione."

"May I please hear it sir?" She hoped she hadn't sounded nosey.

Apparently Dumbledore didn't think so for he elaborated, "Now I don't pretend to know every secret this castle hold but I do know of rumors that there is a door that will, in fact, transport any student to any time they desire."

Hermione nodded.

"Of course several people have gone looking for it but it seems the door only appears to certain people. How it picks to reveal itself to others, I have no idea. But I do believe the door revealed itself to a former student, who, used it for his advantage."

"And…may I ask, who that student was?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore turned to look at the blank wall then back to Hermione. "Tom Riddle."

"Voldemort?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

Dumbledore, surprised a little at the mention of Voldemort's name by a student, nodded. "And may I ask how you know Voldemort's real name?" His voice wasn't laced with anger or even dislike. On the contrary, it was laced with impressiveness.

"I know a lot about him sir. It's a long story." She said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. No need to explain. But I take it Voldemort is indeed alive in twenty years from now?"

"Well, he's alive and powerful but not nearly as much as he is now, or will be. In fact, it was Harry, you know James' future son, who made him disappear for almost fifteen years."

She wasn't sure if she should be telling, even Dumbledore, this. But she thought the better of it. She was dating her future professor, why not tell Dumbledore everything and stop all the sadness hurt and pain from coming? She already broke more than one rule, why not more?

"Sir, there's something else you should know about the future too." She said, looking at him.

Before she could go on, however, he stopped her. "Hermione, I must not hear. What's meant to happen will happen. You cannot change it."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger."

She was surprisingly hurt by Dumbledore's use of her last name again. "But sir, what I know could save people's lives. Possible even-"

"No." He said sharply, holding up his hand for her to stop. "I'm sorry Miss Granger. No matter how good and noble your intentions are, they could have disastrous consequences."

She understood. But why was Remus and the others allowed to know where she came from?

As if reading her mind, Dumbledore lowered his hand and spoke gentler, "The only reason Mr. Lupin and his friends are allowed to know is because they're the ones who found you. That, and you told your story in front of them." He added amusedly.

Yes, she had blabbed about where she came from in front of Remus and the others. She was so scared and frightened that when she saw Dumbledore, she just spilled her story right there, desperate for him to believe her.

"I think that will be all for tonight Hermione." He said in his usual quiet manner.

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"Oh and Hermione, I must forbid you to tell any of the others any warnings from the future."

She hesitated before nodding.

"If you do, I shall know." He added, tapping his nose with his finger and winking.

"Yes sir, I wont' tell." She assured him.

"Good girl. Now get back to your common room. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." He said, the usual twinkle in his eyes sparkling.

She nodded, forced a smile and turned to go. When she got to the portrait of the fat lady a ways down the corridor, she turned around to see if Dumbledore was standing there waiting for her to enter the tower. He wasn't. With that, she turned and ran towards the first floor. She pondered everything Dumbledore had just told her. She swore she wouldn't tell anyone about the future's events. She sighed desperately. She felt so useless! Here she was, able to reach out and help Harry's parents, help Sirius and possible even Peter. But she had her hands tied behind her back. Maybe just her mere presence here changed something. Maybe it was something small, but maybe, in the end, it will be something big. Maybe, just maybe.

She pushed open the bathroom door with the 'out of order' sign on it and was met with moaning and crying. Oh great, just what she needed. Moaning Myrtle weeping and crying. No matter, she will she add the three drops of bat's blood to the Wolfsbane Potion, stir it counterclockwise for exactly two and a half minutes and stir it once clockwise and leave. No way was she, Hermione, going to stay in that bathroom for longer than she needed.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is not as long as some of the others. I was pretty drugged up with anit-biotics and Lunista sleeping pills when I wrote it. I hope the scene with Remus and Hermione wasn't too mushy but I have seriously seen puppy love couples like that and they actually talk mushier than that to each other. gags and Professor Livermore, is in fact, a reference to Larry Livermore, owner and founder of Lookout! Records which released Green Day's earlier albums. Yea well, if you're not too busy, please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!


	7. The Greasy Spy

Disclaimer: sighs How many times do I have to say this? I don't OWN any rights to HARRY POTTER! J.K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING. I am making absolutely NO profit off this. It's just for FUN.

A/N: Hey all! I'm back and feeling much better! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wished me to get better. I'm glad you all enjoyed Chapter 6, I hope Chapter 7 is just as enjoyable. With that, I leave you to read...

For the next several weeks leading up to the full moon, Hermione made excuses to ditch Remus to go and work on the Wolfsbane Potion. Sometimes, one of the others would come with her but not too often, as Remus would likely find it a bit suspicious.

"It's ready." Hermione announced one evening in the bathroom as she turned the fire underneath the cauldron off.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

Both he and Hermione had managed to give Remus the slip by telling him that Hermione was helping Sirius with his Potions homework.

"Really. Now all we have to do is have Remus take this for the week leading up to the full moon. Then when he transforms, he'll still keep his mind." She said happily.

"This is really great Hermione! You have no idea how much Moony will appreciate it." Sirius said as he watched Hermione ladle some of the finished concoction into a large flask.

She smiled. "I'm just glad he didn't find out what we were up to. I can't wait to see the look on his face." She exclaimed happily.

"I can't wait until the full moon." Sirius said gleefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up. She wasn't as upset as she normally would have been upon hearing three illegal animagi gallivanting about with a werewolf late at night. She knew Remus always felt alone and isolated from everyone else by being a werewolf and Hermione was just happy to know that there were people like Sirius and James who just didn't care.

"I'm glad that I remembered how to make it." She said, gathering up her bag and books that she had discarded earlier.

"I know. How exactly would you remember something like that anyway?" Sirius asked, leaning against one of the sinks.

"I have a kind of photographic memory." She replied.

"Oh, so did you make any _other_ illegal potions in the future?" He asked mischievously.

Hermione looked at him. "The Wolfsbane Potion is not illegal. It's just…unknown. And for your information, I only made The Polyjuice Potion so I could find out who had opened The Chamber of Secrets."

"The what?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"The Chamber of Secrets. It's a long story but someone had opened the Chamber and the monster within was petrifying all the muggle borns, me included." She informed him.

Oh no! What had she done? She told Dumbledore that she wouldn't tell anyone anything else from the future. Wait…no she didn't. She promised not to give _warnings_ of the future. And telling Sirius about The Chamber of Secrets wasn't warning him of anything at all. What a relief. But she'd better watch what she said from now on.

"Wow! You certainly had your share of adventures." Sirius said. He sounded as if he admired Hermione a great deal.

"It's not really that big of a deal." Hermione said modestly.

"Not a big deal? How can you stand there and tell me that? After you brewed an illegal potion, saved a sorcerer's stone, discovered Moony's secret first-hand and got petrified!" Sirius said, standing fully upright now.

"Well, anyone could have brewed the Polyjuice Potion. They just needed a note from a teacher to go in the Restricted Section. And I didn't save the sorcerer's stone, Harry did. And discovering Remus' secret wasn't exactly brain surgery and furthermore, being petrified for weeks isn't what I'd exactly call adventurous."

"Still…too bad you're from twenty years from now. The Marauder's could really use you." He said, folding his arms and shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm from the future." Hermione said sarcastically as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulders.

"So when are we gonna tell Moony about the Wolfsbane Potion anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Tonight. He needs to take the potion everyday of the week leading up to the full moon, which is this week. If he does, then he'll be able to keep his mind and not be a threat to anyone." She replied, heading towards the door.

"Excellent! You think Moony will have a heart attack when we tell him?" Sirius asked, making his way towards Hermione and the door.

Hermione never had the chance to answer Sirius, however, for when she pushed the bathroom door open to leave, she hit someone.

"Ouch!"

Hermoine gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you!" Hermione said, rushing towards the person she had smacked with the door. She paled when she realized the person she had hit.

"Hey Herimione, who'd you smack with the door?" Sirius asked, emerging from the bathroom, an amused look on his face. His face dropped when he saw Snape laying there, his hand to his nose. "Snevillus!" Sirius said coldly.

"Black." Snape responded, getting up and rubbing his nose.

Hermione hastily got behind Sirius who, by now, had pulled out his wand and was pointing it at Snape.

"What exactly do you think you're doing here?" Sirius asked angrily.

"None of your bloody business!" Snape spat back.

"I think it bloody well is my business if you're sneaking about the castle spying on us!" Sirius said. His eyes were narrowed and he looked livid.

Snape's lips formed that recognizable sneer. "I wasn't spying but I _did _happen to hear your two's discussion." He said smoothly.

Hermione froze, Sirius paled but still held onto his wand with a firm grip.

"If you dare-" Sirius started to say.

Snape chuckled lightly. "I really don't think you're in the position to threaten me Black. Now I'd be nice to me if I were you unless you want your Mudblood friend here to-"

"_Levicorpus!_" Sirius bellowed before Snape could finish his threat.

In a flash of light, Snape was in the air as if an invisible hand were holding him by the ankle.

"Now dear old Snevillus," Sirius said, moving towards the dangling Snape, wand still held high. "You are not to go blabbing to anyone in this castle about what you heard in that bathroom." He said, circling Snape menacingly. "You understand?" Sirius asked.

"Bite me Black!" Snape shouted.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not what I wanted to hear Snevillus. Maybe if I summoned a banshee here, if that would straighten you out." Sirius looked like he was enjoying himself.

Snape didn't say anything. He just dangled there, struggling to escape.

"Stop it Sirius!" Hermione said, surprising both guys.

"Hermione! He knows about you. You can't stand there and tell me I should let him go?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No, no of course not. Can't we just put a Memory Charm on him or something?" She asked

"That's too much to make him forget. I know I can't do it and I doubt you can either." He said, shaking his head.

Sirius was right. But there had to be another way to keep Snape quiet.

"Hang on! I've got an idea." Sirius said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I'll put a simple blocking spell on him." He said happily. Hermione was still puzzled. Sirius pointed his wand at Snape and muttered, "_Secretus Quietened_." A weird, orange light surrounded Snape. "Severus 'Snevillus' Snape," Sirius said, "You are forbidden to tell anyone, living or dead, inside this castle what you heard in that bathroom here tonight." Sirius stopped speaking and the light absorbed into Snape. Then all was quiet.

"Will that really work?" Hermione asked cautiously, walking slowly to where Snape and Sirius were.

"Oh yeah." He replied.

"What if he does tell someone?" She asked, stepping to the side of Sirius.

"Something worse than death." Sirius said darkly, eyeing Snape with pure hatred.

Hermione didn't want to know what Sirius had meant.

"Just you wait Black! I'll get you and your friends for this!" Snape yelled, reaching out to try and grab Sirius but with no luck.

"Ooo, next you'll tell me you're going to come after my little dog, Todo, too!" Sirius laughed. "C'mon Hermione, I believe we have to go see Moony now. And thanks to this slime ball, I'm sure we've missed dinner."

"Shouldn't we take him down?" Hermione asked, looking over at the still dangling Snape.

"No, someone will find him." Sirius said. "And to make sure Snevillus doesn't go yelling for help…" Sirius said as he walked toward Snape so that their faces were inches from each other, "_Blisserio._"

Within seconds, a metal plate had bolted itself across Snape's mouth. Sirius laughed while Snape's eyes went huge. He tried tugging and pulling the bar off his mouth but it was sealed on tight.

Sirius laughed, "C'mon Hermione." He said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Sirius you're going to be in so much trouble." She warned once they were a couple floors up from the dangling Snape.

Sirius laughed again, "No I won't. Snape won't tell Dumbledore or any of the teachers what I did. It'd make him look cowardly. And someone will find him sooner or later. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Peeves found him?"

Hermione didn't know what to think. She was still in shock. How did Snape happen to know exactly what bathroom they were in? There had to be at least twenty other bathrooms in the castle. How did Snape know they were in that particular one on the first floor? It just didn't make sense. Hermione and Sirius reached the portrait of the fat lady. They gave the password (_"Mimblitona_") and crawled through the portrait hole.

"There you are." James said as Sirius and Hermione emerged into the common room.

"You missed dinner. We were getting worried." Lily added.

"Sorry. We had a bit of a set back." Sirius said, looking at Hermione.

"W-What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Maybe we should go upstairs." Hermione suggested, looking back at Sirius, who nodded.

Sirius led the way up the boys' staircase to their dormitory. Once inside everyone took seats. James and Lily sat down on his bed, Peter sat on his and Remus walked over to Hermione and led her onto his bed. Sirius was the only one standing.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Remus asked, holding her hand in his and looking at her with concern.

"Well…I-" She didn't know where to begin.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning." Sirius said hopefully.

Hermione agreed.

So Sirius and Hermione told Remus all about the Wolfsbane Potion and how that's where they snuck off to almost every night.

"You mean-?" Remus started to ask, looking at Hermione with an open mouth.

"That you'll be able to keep your mind when you transform." Hermione said, finishing his sentence.

"No, I mean, that's where you and Sirius snuck off to?"

Hermione just stared at him. "Of course. Where else did you think we were up to?" She laughed lightly. She thought she already knew the answer.

"I-I don't know. I thought maybe you two…" He trailed off, looking down at his and Hermione's enclosed hands.

"You thought me? And her? And that we?" Sirius asked, shocked at Remus' accusation. He started roaring with laughter as did James, Lily and Peter. "Oh, c'mon now Moony. That hurts." Sirius said, putting on a sad face and pouting out his lower lip.

"I guess I-"

"Oh, Remus. How many times must I tell you? You're the only wolf for me." Hermione said, giving Remus a big affectionate kiss.

Remus smiled guilty.

"Remus, you should know Hermione and Sirius better than that." Lily said, surprised Remus would think such a thing.

"I know it sounds stupid now." Remus said defensevly.

"Hey, it's ok. What else must you think when I was making excuses and sneaking around with Sirius? I completely understand." Hermione said, coming to her boyfriend's rescue.

"No, I should have trusted you-"

"Ahem, what about me?" Sirius asked.

Remus laughed. "Ok, I should have trusted _both_ of you."

"What does it matter now anyway?" James said. "It's all water under the bridge now."

"Here here!" Sirius said.

"Anyway, you just need to take a goblet full of this potion every night this week leading up to the full moon." Hermione said, handing the flask filled with the Wolfsbane Potion to Remus.

He looked at it as if it were all the gold in Gringotts. "Hermione I…I don't know what to say. No one has every done anything like this for me before."

"Hey! We helped too." James said. Lily elbowed him in the chest. "Ouch!"

Remus laughed. "Thank you. All of you. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Remus said, tears forming in the corner of his great blue eyes. Hermione hugged him tight.

"Ugh! Don't get all mushy on us." Sirius said annoyed.

"C'mon you guys, I think we should leave these two alone." Lily said, getting off the bed, hand-in-hand with James.

"Wait. Before you go there's something else you should know too." Hermione said, letting go of Remus and looking at Sirius.

"Yea, just wait 'til you hear this." Sirius agreed. At this, James and Lily sat back down.

By the time Sirius and Hermione told the others all about Snape, Remus' hold on Hermione's hand was so tight, she was sure he was cutting off the circulation.

"That slime ball. That little-" James said angrily.

"James!" Lily gasped as James called Snape a nasty little word.

"So he knows where you came from?" Remus asked worriedly, looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, but he won't be telling anybody anything." Sirius said happily.

"And you're sure that spell will do the trick?" Remus asked. He looked nervous and his hands were sweaty.

"Relax Moony. I've got it all under control." Sirius said, trying to reassure him.

"There's one thing I don't get though." Hermione said suddenly. Everyone turned and looked at her. "How did Snape know where we were and what we might be doing? I mean, there are lots of other bathrooms in the castle. How did he know to go to that particular one? Someone must've tipped him off."

"How could that be? We're the only ones that knew." Lily said.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe someone overheard us?" He suggested.

"Maybe." Hermine said, though she highly doubted it.

"Well, c'mon everyone. I'm sure these two want some privacy." Lily said, standing up once again with James' arm draped around her neck.

"They're not the only ones." James said quietly in her ear.

Lily giggled and they left the room followed by Peter who practically ran out the door and finally Sirius.

"You better take some of that potion now." Hermione said, conjuring a goblet out of thin air.

She took the flask from Remus and poured some of the potion into the goblet. It smoked faintly. She handed the goblet to Remus who took it eagerly. He sniffed it lightly.

"It doesn't taste too good either." Hermione said at the look on Remus' face.

"Well, if it helps me to not be dangerous. Bottoms up!" He said, emptying the goblet in four gulps.

Hermione flicked her wand and the empty goblet vanished. She set the flask down on the nightstand as Remus lay back in his bed. He pulled her onto him so that she was lying on top of him. He pushed some strands of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She returned the favor.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said quietly, stroking her cheeks with his finger.

"I'm glad I'm here too. And I'm glad that you're here with me." She said.

She leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back and held her tight as he did so. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

With that, they resumed their kissing but not before Remus had shut the curtains around his bed with a flick of his wrist and Hermione had performed a locking spell and silencing charm around the bed. There was no way anyone was going to disturb them tonight.

A/N: There it is, Chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed it. And if you want to believe that Remus and Hermione talked all night, or kissed and made out all night or did...other things that night, it's entirely up to you. So, whatever your (dirty) little minds want to form what happened in that last scene, that's what happened. I know I'm getting a little annoying asking for your review but I really value each and every one so pleeeease review. Pretty please?


	8. Goodbye To You

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any rights blah...blah...blah

A/N: Ok I didn't expect to upload the next chapter so soon but I just had this brain wave and boom! before I knew it, I had Chapter 8. Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and to answer LongLegs564: I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters there will be, but not very many. At first this story started out rather random, but I already have the ending planned out. Thanks for reviewing everybody! Enjoy Chapter 8!

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, unless of course you counted when Sirius and James bewitched Snape's hair to a giant tarantula. Peeves the Poltergeist found Snape the night Sirius and Hermione caught him spying. Peeves decided to pelt the dangling Snape with balloons filled with pond scum and he gleefully made up a song called, "Sleazy, Slimy, Snape" which he sang loudly whenever Snape was around. Snape was eventually found by a group of Slytherins who let him down. Sirius must've been right to think Snape wouldn't finger him as the culprit because Sirius never got in trouble for it (not that Sirius would've cared).

Hermione seemed to notice that James, Sirius and even Remus were putting in an extra effort to be mean to Snape. Hermione supposed it was their way exacting revenge. Lily didn't participate in the Snape-torturing games but she didn't put much effort in trying to stop the three Marauders.

"Now c'mon guys that's enough." Was all she said and she didn't assert much emotion into it, as she normally would have. She simply warned the Marauders once and didn't bother telling them off after that. Hermoine agreed that Snape deserved the torture but she didn't necessarily agree with it. She kept her opinions to herself, however. Actually, the only Marauder not taking turns in torturing Snape was Peter. He laughed when any of the others did something to Snape but Hermione couldn't help but notice that it wasn't the same hearty, fully enjoyable laugh that she associated Peter with. It sounded forced. But none of the others noticed this and Hermione figured it was probably just her paranoia about what she knew about Peter in the future and decided not to mention it to anyone else, though she kept a close eye on Peter all the while.

"Oh, Remus! You look so ill." Hermione said worriedly as she ran to the bottom of the boys' staircase where Remus was.

"I'm fine." He said weakly.

"You don't look fine." Hermione countered.

She had a point. Remus' already pale skin was ghostly white; as if he were a corpse and his eyes had heavy circles underneath them. He seemed to barely hold himself up and his face, Hermione noticed, was unusually sweaty.

"It's ok love. I usually am like this the day of the full moon." He reassured her with a welcoming kiss.

"Ok." Hermione said uneasily.

She knew that tonight would be Remus' transformation but she had no idea he would look so sickly.

"Trust me, I'm fine." He said, noticing the uneasy expression on Hermione's face. He smiled weakly.

"Hey Moony! How are you holding up?" James asked, coming down the staircase along with Sirius and Peter.

"Alright." Remus replied, allowing Hermione to help him stand upright.

"Well, if it's any comfort, you've looked worse." Sirius said, stepping off the staircase with Peter.

"Hey, where's Lily?" James asked, looking around the common room.

"She'll be down in a minute. She just had to brush her hair." Hermione informed him.

James rolled his eyes, "What is it with women and their hair?"

"Hey, hair is a very important feature." Sirius said, shaking his head graciously.

James scoffed, "Well, I like my hair messy."

"Yes you do." Came Lily's voice from behind him and running her hands through James' mass of untidy black hair.

James turned around and smiled, "Morning my love." He said, giving Lily a kiss.

"Shall we get to breakfast before I lose my appetite?" Sirius asked with another disgusted look on his face.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girl to snog." James taunted, putting his arm around Lily's neck.

"Please! I have plenty of girls to snog. Unlike you and Moony here, I don't have one dame to tie me down." Sirius replied, looking over at a sixth year brunette and flashing her a dashing smile. The brunette blushed and turned away to her giggling friends. Lily looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes.

Once they were at the table, Hermione was welcomed with a tawny barn owl. She took the letter it was holding with much curiosity. She never got mail. Who would send her any? Her question was answered when she recognized the writing.

"It's from Dumbledore." Hermione announced to the others who were all looking curiously at the letter.

"Well, what does it say?" Sirius asked, stuffing scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"It says he wants to have a meeting with me tonight." She read.

"Any chance you're going to tell us what this meeting's about?" Sirius asked.

"No." Hermione said simply. She hadn't told any of the others what her and Dumbledore talked about in their first meeting, even though Sirius and James had tried to get her to tell them.

"Tonight? But you'll miss Moony's transformation. You've got to see if your potion worked." James said, nibbling on some bacon.

"That's alright. She doesn't need to see that anyway." Remus said quietly, looking down at his toast and blushing.

"C'mon Moony, don't you want your girlfriend to see?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"No I-"

"I'm sure Remus can tell me tomorrow morning if the potion worked or not." Hermione interjected. She looked at Remus who gave her a grateful smile. She knew from the beginning that Remus wouldn't want her of all people to see him in his wolf state. She knew how embarrassed Remus felt and how he would feel if Hermione was standing right there witnessing his transformation.

"Fine. Whatever. Suit yourself." Sirius said dully, going back to his eggs.

"Thanks." Remus whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione knew why Remus didn't want her there and understood his reasons but she still didn't agree with him. After all, she loved Remus, werewolf or not and she thought he had no reason to be embarrassed or even ashamed of something that he had no control over. But then again, he was a guy and guys were very strange.

"No problem." She whispered back. They smiled at each other and kissed.

"Oh, c'mon! Not while I'm eating!" Sirius said at Hermione's and Remus' PDA. They both laughed and kissed again, much longer than before.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Sirius said, shaking his head. At this, James and Lily joined in the fun and Sirius was forced to watch two couples kiss each other while he was eating.

That evening, Hermione said good-bye to Remus as Madam Pomfrey escorted him to the Whomping Willow.

"Bye. I'll see you in the morning sweetheart." He said in her ear as they hugged.

"See you. Tell me how it goes." She said. They kissed good-bye and Hermione watched as Madam Pomfrey led Remus away.

After she watched Remus disappear into the secret passageway of the immobilized Whomping Willow. Hermione turned and headed for Dumbledore's office. Why did he want another meeting? Had he found out something else about the mysterious door? Or had he found out about the Wolfsbane Potion? No, he would've summoned everyone in his office if that were the case. She walked to the stone gargoyle that leapt aside emitting a spiraling, moving staircase after she said the password, "Licorice Wands."

She knocked on the Griffin knocker and was told to enter. She opened the door and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk as if he had been waiting for her. The office looked the same as it did when she had entered it when she was first transported to this time. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit in the empty chair in front of his desk and Hermione obeyed.

"Hello Hermione." He said pleasantly as if they were meeting for tea.

"Good evening Headmaster." She replied as pleasantly.

"As you may recall at our last meeting, we discussed much and learned a great deal."

Hermoine nodded.

"Now you may remember me telling you that I believe a former student used the same door that transported you here and used it to his advantage."

She nodded again.

"And I also believed that the door only appears to certain people."

Again, she nodded. "But sir, what exactly does that have to do with me?"

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "I think that to best answer that, I should tell you my theory. Now keep in mind, it's just a theory and I may be wrong. Yet again, I might be right."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Now I assume that since Voldemort exists in your time, you know about him?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Harry knows more about him than anyone but I do know that he's a master at the Dark Arts and-"

"And do you know how he got to be so well trained in the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore interrupted.

Hermione stopped. She never really thought about it. She had always assumed that Voldemort had just practiced and studied like anyone else. She shook her head.

"Neither do I." He said bluntly.

Hermione gave him a very strange look.

He smiled at her and continued, "I don't know for a fact but I have reason to believe that that particular door which appeared to you, appeared to Voldemort. I think he may have realized what it was and how to work it. After all, he was a very bright student."

Hermione listened carefully, not daring to even breathe loudly.

"I believe that Voldemort chose to go back to the time of his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin and I believe that he had Slytherin, himself, teach him the Dark Arts that he was so fond of."

Hermione stared at Dumbledore. So, that's how Voldemort became so well trained in the Dark Arts. He had Salazar Slytherin teach him. It all made sense. Hermione wondered where Voldemort had learned to use such powerful Dark Magic that no one had even heard of. Of course Salazar Slytherin would know such dark spells, as that was what he based his House upon. Of course the other founders must've limited Slytherin as to what spells he could teach the students. But if Voldemort had come to Slytherin and requested he be trained in such Dark Magic. Slytherin would of course agreed as long as the other founders never found out.

"So the question we must ask ourselves is how did Voldemort get the door to appear again for him to return to his own time?" Dumbledore's voice broke through Hermoine's thoughts. That was an interesting question. How _did_ Voldemort get it to reappear?

"Do you have any theories?" Hermoine asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid not Hermione. But I think that once we figure that out, we can send you home."

"Home?" But she had adopted this place and time as her home. She had fallen in love and was best friends with the Mauraders and Lily. How could she go back to her own time?

"Yes, home." Dumbledore repeated.

Hermoine looked at him and gave a very fake smile. "That-That'd be wonderful." She said in a falsely cheerful voice.

Dumbledore smiled back. "Well that's all for tonight I'm afraid." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Hermione got up and made her way to the door. She stopped and turned around, however.

"Is there something else?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"Yes sir. I was wondering…what if I-I didn't want to go back…to my own time. What if I wanted to stay here?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione several minutes before speaking. When he did speak, it was with a sad voice. "I'm sorry Hermione but that would be impossible. When the time comes, I'm afraid you must go back to your own time. Your place is in your own time, not here in the past." His eyes had a sad look in them.

Hermione nodded and looked to the floor as she made to leave.

"And Hermione," Dumbledore said when Hermione was halfway through the door. "I think it would be best if you told Mr. Lupin that and prepare him to say good-bye. For it will come sooner or later."

Hermione could feel her heart break in two as Dumbledore spoke those last few words.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Dumbledore said quietly.

Hermione nodded and held back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She left the office and ran. She didn't know where she was running to or why but all she knew was that if she kept running, everything would be ok. If she kept running, her problems would fall behind her. Finally, she stopped when the stitch in her side got too much to bear. She looked around and saw that her feet had led her to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Since she was here, she might as well go in. There was no sense in parading around the castle at night. She mumbled the password and the portrait of the fat lady swung open. She crawled through the portrait hold to find Lily, alone, in the common room. She was reading by the fire. She looked up at the sight of Hermione.

"Her Hermoine! Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked upon looking at Hermoine's tear-stained face.

Hermione could do nothing but cry.

Lily dropped her book and ran to the sobbing Hermione and embraced her in a tight hug. She led Hermione to the couch and conjured up a box of tissues. Hermione blew her nose and told Lily about the doorway that transported certain students through the time, about how Dumbledore warned Hermione not to warn any of them about the future, about how she had to prepare to say good-bye to Remus and how she couldn't stay in this time even if she wanted to.

"And…Dumbledore said that I-I-I have to t-tell Re-Remus good-good-bye because he-he doesn't know when-when the door will appear again." Hermione sobbed.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry." Lily said, grabbing Hermione and hugging her.

"What do I do Lily? I mean, I can't say good-bye to Remus. I love him."

Lily listened and stroked Hermione's hair. "Well, you're going to have to tell Remus the truth."

"What?" Hermione bolted upright out of Lily's embrace.

"You're going to have to tell him the truth." Lily repeated.

"But I can't-"

"Yes you can. You at least owe it to Remus. And I know that the day you leave, whether it be tomorrow or ten years from now, Remus will still love you." She said soothingly. How did Lily know exactly what to say?

"But what if he hates me and won't listen?"

Lily shook her head. "I've known Remus for a while and I know he wouldn't do that."

Hermione looked out the window to see dawn approaching. Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Remus would still love Hermione despite the fact that she would eventually have to leave him. "Thanks Lily. You're the best." Hermione said.

Lily smiled. "You're welcome. I'll always be here if you need me."

Hermione smiled and felt the weight on her shoulders become heavier. She knew that Lily wouldn't always be there and she was powerless to stop it.

A/N: Ok, so that was Chapter 8. Hope you all liked! I'm currently writing Chapter 9 and if I can't sleep (like I haven't been able to for the past two nights) then I'll more than likely post it tonight. Well, thanks for reading and pleease review. Love you all!


	9. The Hard Truths of Reality

Disclaimer: Since I've never said this before, I'll say it now. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. Rowling, my hero, owns EVERYTHING. Thank you.

A/N: Hello fellow readers. I'm glad you're enjoying my little story here. I would have had this chapter up sooner but I had alot of important errands to run but here it is! And to answer wally4ever: PDA stands for Public Display of Affection. And I also give you props for owning the 'Americand Idiot' CD. You rock! _gives wally4ever a big round of applause and the biggest, yummiest cookie in the world!_ And I'm sorry Elaine02, I want Hermione to stay too but Dumbledore just won't let her. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to give poor (hot) Remus more drama and anguish but it must be done. _cries for Remus_. And thanks everyone for reviewing. I already have the ending plotted out and I don't know if I'm going to end it in the next chapter or the one after. I still haven't decided. Well, enjoy Chapter 9. Hope you like!

Hermione walked slowly towards the Hospital Wing. She had left Lily in the common room not too long ago. She knew Lily was right. She had to tell Remus what Dumbledore had said, even if it meant that he would hate her in return. Sooner than she would have liked, she reached the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen so Hermione quietly made her way to the only occupied bed.

"I was wondering when you'd come and see me." Remus said weakly, smiling and sitting up in his bed.

Hermione smiled back, biting her tongue to force herself not to breakdown and start crying. She walked over to Remus and bent down to greet him with a kiss. He surprised her by holding her face and planting a big, wet, soft, affectionate kiss on her lips. Hermione was momentarily stunned.

"You are a genius." He said, smiling widely.

"Huh?"

"The Wolfsbane Potion. It worked! I completely kept my head and didn't try to attack James, Sirius or Peter in their human form once. I don't think I can ever repay you, Hermione. I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed her again and held her in a tight hug.

This was too much for Hermione to take. She couldn't stop herself from crying right there in Remus' arms.

"Shh…It's ok." He said softly, stroking her hair as Lily had done earlier and moving over so Hermione could slide into bed with him.

Remus had apparently thought that he had made Hermione cry with his words of affection. Hermione lifted her head, her puffy, watery eyes obscuring her vision. Remus wiped away the falling tears with his hand.

"Remus I-" She couldn't say it. She just couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked lightly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me Hermione. I love you and nothing you say is gonna change that."

Hermione burst into more tears and Remus grabbed her once more and held her in a tight embrace. What she wouldn't give to stay here in this moment in Remus' arms forever. She never wanted to let go of him. Finally, she managed to pull herself together. She lifted her head from Remus' shoulder.

She took a deep breath and said, "Remus I…I have to tell you…that…that-" She just couldn't do it. How could she tell the man that she loved that she would have to leave?

"Tell me what honey?" He asked gently, taking her hands in his and stroking them softly with his thumb.

Hermione took another deep breath and told Remus what Dumbledore had said about Hermione having to leave through the door and go back to her own time.

"But-But what if you just stayed here?" Remus asked desperately. Hermione could tell he was getting ready to cry too.

She sadly shook her head. "Dumbledore says I don't belong here."

"Of course you belong here! You belong here with me!" He said, tears not steadily running down his cheeks.

"Remus, please don't cry." She said, reaching out to touch his cheeks as she started to cry herself. He held her hand against his cheek and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Remus. I-I don't want to say good-bye but I-I have to but I don't want to!" Hermione sobbed harder.

Remus grabbed her and the two of them sat there in the Hospital Wing and cried into each other's arms. After they had both cried their hearts out, they just sat there, still in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go of the other.

"I won't let you go." Remus finally said into Hermione's hair.

"What?" Hermione pulled out of Remus' arms and stared at him. His eyes and nose were red and puffy.

"I won't let you go." He said again, more firmly.

"Remus, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about not letting you go. We'll just simply leave. We'll go somewhere where they'll never find us." Hermione smiled and allowed herself to briefly imagine living in the woods together in a little cottage. "I mean it." Remus said forcefully, pulling Hermione away from her fantasy. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. Not James, not Sirius, not Lily, not even Dumbledore. You're mine." He said stubbornly.

Hermione smiled faintly. "I'll always be yours Remus." She kissed him and he kissed back with such force, Hermione wondered whether the wolf had fully left him yet.

They broke apart and stared at each other.

"I better let you get some rest." Hermione said. The sun was almost fully up.

"I don't want to be apart from you." He said, holding on to her as she made to get off the bed.

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry Remus, I'll come and see you later."

"No." He said. "Let's go back to my dormitory. We can sleep there." He suggested.

Despite the nagging voice in the back of her head, Hermione agreed and the two snuck out of the Hospital Wing and made their way to Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the common room, nobody was yet awake. It was still fairly early. Hermione and Remus walked up the boys' staircase and entered Remus' dormitory quietly. James was wrapped around in his sheets, mouth open and was snoring lightly. He looked weird without his glasses. Sirius was over on his side and Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she saw that Sirius was sucking his thumb. Peter was somewhere underneath his sheets. All that suggested that someone was sleeping there was a huge lump in the middle of the bed that moved slightly.

Remus and Hermione walked quietly into his bed and drew the hangings. Hermione took off her shirt, jeans and robe and got into bed. Remus, who already had his pajamas on, slid in next to her. They cuddled in each other's arms and within minutes, Hermione was asleep. She awoke an hour or so later but didn't open her eyes. She could tell Remus was still asleep and couldn't hear the whispers that had woken her up.

"Should we wake them?"

"Of course not Wormtail! What are you thinking?"

"Prongs is right. Let the two sleep, lord only knows what they've been doing."

"Hey James."

"Lily! Shhh!"

"Sorry. Is Hermione in here?"

"Yeah, she's asleep with Moony."

"Oh, well don't wake them."

"Ouch!" Hermione heard someone bump into something.

"Damn it Wormtail!"

"Sorry."

"Poor Hermione. I hope she's alright."

"What do you mean Lily?"

"I'll tell you when we get downstairs."

Hermione fell asleep not long after the voices of Sirius, James, Peter and Lily drifted out the door. Hermione awoke several hours later to something rubbing her back. She opened her eyes and turned over to her other side so that she was face to face with Remus.

"Morning." She said sleepily, smiling.

"Afternoon." He corrected her, smiling also.

"What? What time is it?"

Remus chuckled. "Almost noon."

Hermione gasped. Her and Remus had skipped through half their classes and for once she didn't care. She snuggled closer to Remus who wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"MmHmm. You?"

"Next to you? Who wouldn't?" He said playfully, stroking her exposed shoulder.

Hermione blushed and lifted her head and kissed Remus.

"I love waking up with you." He said after they had broke apart.

"Same here." She said.

They stayed in bed for a couple more hours then got dressed and headed downstairs. Lily and the others were down there.

"Well, look who finally decided to get up." Sirius observed as Remus and Hermione sat down on the couch.

"Ha ha. Did we miss anything in class today?" Hermione asked Lily.

"No, not really. You did miss an awesome prank on Snevillus today though." She said.

Hermione was surprised to hear Lily call Snape Snevillus. She never did.

"And what was that?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Well, you know how Snevillus fancies Malfoy's girlfriend, Narcissa?" Sirius said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Padfoot and I bewitched him to sing 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' whenever she walked by. Boy did Malfoy let him have it." James said, laughing.

"Yea, who knew the slime could run so fast?" Sirius said. Everyone laughed.

"Say, sweetie, could you excuse me for a second? I need to talk to these three for a second." Remus said, motioning towards James, Sirius and Peter.

"Ok." Hermione said, kissing Remus before he got up and went to the far side of the room with the other three. They all bent their heads down low and started whispering.

"What do you suppose they're planning?" Lily asked, eyeing the huddled Mauarders suspiciously.

"Probably planning on doing something else to Snape." Hermione said.

Lily laughed. "Yea, you're probably right."

Several minutes later, the guys came back, all with sneaky smiles on their faces.

"And what was all that about?" Lily asked as James sat down next to her.

"Can't tell ya, Lily." He said.

She eyed him.

"That's right. It's a surprise." Remus said, looking at Hermione and smiling.

"What?" She asked as Remus continued to stare at her.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head and smiling. Now Hermione and Lily eyed their boyfriends suspiciously.

"You'll find out at eight o'clock tonight." Sirius said to Hermione.

"Why? What happens at eight?" She asked.

"You'll find out love." Remus said, kissing Hermione, who was as confused as she could be. What was Remus planning to do at eight? Whatever it was, she hoped it wasn't going to be too outrageous.

"C'mon, you guys can still catch Transfiguration." Lily said, changing the subject and gathering her things.

"Great." Hermione said, getting up. "I just have to go change."

"Ok. We'll just wait for you." Lily said.

Hermione dashed up the girls' staircase and within ten minutes, she had changed her clothes, slipped on a new set of robes and had run a comb through her hair. She rushed downstairs to find Lily and the others grinning widely.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lily said, smiling widely still.

"Alright that's not fair! You guys told her what you're planning on doing tonight didn't you?" Hermoine accused. She was a little hurt that Remus would tell Lily and not herself about their practical joke or whatever it was that they were planning.

Lily just smiled more broadly. "C'mon or we'll be late." She said.

Hermione sighed and gave up. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with these five. She took Remus' offered hand and followed the others out the portrait hole and towards Transfiguration.

"Remus, are you sure you feel up to going to class?" Hermione asked, noticing her boyfriend's sickly appearance. He had several small cuts on his face that Hermione assumed was from the transformation and he was still deathly pale and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure? You do look a bit peaky." Sirius agreed.

Remus sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I went back to my dormitory and rested?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes, it would." She said.

He sighed again. "Ok, if it'll make you happy."

She smiled. She loved being a girl. She kissed him and said, "I'll bring you back any homework that we might have."

"Ok." He said. And with that, Remus turned around and headed back for Gryffindor Tower. "Oh hey, don't forget to come and get me before you set up!" He called out to the others.

"Gotcha!" James said.

Now Hermione was really curious as to what they were planning. "What are you planning on doing?" She asked again. Maybe with Remus gone, they'd tell her.

"Sorry, can't tell you." James said. "And neither can you." He added to Lily.

"Me? You don't think I can keep a secret?" She asked hotly.

"No, It's just that girls always tell each other everything and I just don't want you screwing up Moony's big surprise." James replied.

Lily was in a bad mood for the whole Transfiguration lesson. Hermione's mind kept wondering off throughout the lesson. She hardly paid attention when Professor McGonagall bewitched an apple to sprout stem legs and tap dance across her desk, something she said was likely to come up in their N.E.W.T.S. Finally, class was dismissed and Hermione and Lily and the others went back to the common room.

"So, Lily, what is it that the guys are planning tonight?" Herminoe asked as soon as the guys were gone to go check on Remus, leaving the two girls in the common room.

"Oh…I want to tell you. I really do." She said desperately. "But trust me, you'll find out tonight."

Hermione wanted to press her until she told what it was the guys were planning. It must not be something too horrible, as Lily seemed perfectly fine with whatever it was they were planning. She actually seemed happy about whatever it was. Hermione sighed and knew it would be no use trying to prod Lily for any information so she opened her Arithmacy book and started reading. The guys eventually came down with Remus and joined the girls in the common room. They left, however, about an hour before dinner to "set-up".

"Shall we go to dinner?" Lily asked about an hour, closing her Transfiguration book and standing up.

"I suppose. Shouldn't we wait for the guys though?" Hermione replied, also closing her book and standing up.

Lily shook her head. "No, they said they would meet us."

"Oh, ok."

So the two girls walked down to the Great Hall to find the four Marauders waiting for them at the entrance.

"Where were you at?" Hermione asked Remus as he greeted her with a kiss.

"You'll find out now." Remus replied, smiling and grabbing her hand.

"Wait. What?" Hermione was utterly confused.

"Have fun you two." Lily said as Remus led Hermione away from the Great Hall and the others.

"What? Remus what is going on?"

"You'll see in a minute." Remus smiled. He led Hermione up several staircases until finally they reached their destination. They must've been at the very top of the castle; they had climbed about a dozen staircases. Hermione caught her breath and Remus just stared at her uncertainly.

"What?" She asked.

He bit his lower lip. "I think maybe I should blindfold you." He said.

"What?" Hermione laughed.

"Here." He pulled a clean handkerchief out from inside his robes and tied it around Hermione's eyes.

"Remus, what is going on?" She asked as the handkerchief covered her eyes so all she could see was blackness.

"Can you see?" She heard Remus' voice ask from somewhere.

"No, but where are-"

"Just take my hand and you'll find out." Remus said, grabbing Hermione's hand and guiding her through a door. It was quite uncomfortable having to follow someone when you couldn't see anything. Now she knew how blind people felt. A breeze against her skin told Hermione that Remus had led her outside.

"Remus, are we outside?"

"Uh-huh."

"And can you tell me why we are outside?" She asked helplessly.

"Ok. Now." Remus said. Hermione felt him untie the handkerchief and her eyes met a romantic sight.

They were on top of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione remembered being up here in her fifth year taking her O.W.L.s. She had been marking Saturn on her map when she and everyone else in the class had witnessed Umbridge try to take Hagrid and then stun Professor McGonagall. Hermione shook these thoughts from her head and looked at what Remus had done. There was a nice blanket set out with a picnic basket set on it accompanied with a bottle of wine that was chilling in a bucket full of ice. And off to the side was a telescope. There were two candles lit and they were floating in mid-air, inches above the blanket.

"So…do you like?" Remus asked nervously.

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "I love it Remus! No one has ever done anything this sweet for me before."

"Well I…" Remus trailed off as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big kiss. "Well, it was nothing really." He said sheepishly.

Hermione just smiled at him. He smiled back and walked Hermione over to the blanket. They both sat down and Remus flicked his hand carelessly and the picnic basket floated and tipped the contents onto the blanket in between them. The contents then assembled themselves carefully to reveal a plate of honey ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls and two big slices of chocolate cake.

"How did you manage all this?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Oh, it was easy. Those house elves seemed all to happy to do it." Remus replied, grabbing the bottle of wine and popping it open.

Hermione pursed her lips at the sound of house elf labor but decided not to say anything. After all, Remus had gone to an awful lot of trouble. "Where did you get that wine?" She asked suspiciously as she took the filled glass Remus offered to her.

"Oh, well you've got remember, I'm a Marauder and we have connection." He said mysteriously.

Hermione giggled and Remus held up his own wine-filled glass.

"Let's make a toast." He suggested.

"Great idea. What do we make a toast to?"

"How about…to us and our love." He smiled fondly at her.

Hermione smiled back sadly. "To us." She repeated.

They both drank. The meal was positively delicious. Once they were finished with their dinner and had started on their cake, Hermione thought of something.

"Hand on." She said.

Remus looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"I thought you said that you had something planned for eight o'clock?"

Remus smiled as if he had been waiting for Hermione to point that out. "I do have something to show you at eight o'clock. And unless I'm mistaken," he added looking at his watch, "it's nearly eight now." He stood up and helped Hermione up as he held her hand.

Hermione was bubbling with excitement. What was this big surprise? The out door picnic had been great. What else could Remus have to show her? Hermione's question was answered when Remus led her to the telescope that was propped up and pointed towards the sky.

"Look through the eye piece." He said to her.

Hermione looked at him funny and did as she was told. Hermione's eyes were met with the most breathtaking scene. In the sky, miles above them were several hundred what looked like shooting stars. But Hermione knew of course they couldn't be. No, she was watching a meteor shower.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered, still gazing into the eyepiece.

"I knew you'd like it." Remus said happily.

She tore her gaze away from the meteor shower and looked at Remus, a huge grin appearing on her face. "Remus, this is just…I don't' know what to say."

"Well, I at least owe you this after the Wolfsbane Potion." He said. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ever so softly and passionately. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Remus."

"I know we're going to be happy together."

Hermoine pulled back a little as Remus went in for another kiss. "What?" She asked uncertainly.

"I know we're going to be happy together." He repeated.

"Remus, I don't-I don't understand."

"What's there to understand? All I said was we're going to be happy together. You do still want to be with me, don't you?" He asked in a frightened tone.

"Oh, of course I do Remus. I love you." She said quickly. Remus relaxed. "I just meant that well, we're not always going to be together…" She trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Oh, that's what you're concerned about?" Remus asked relived. "We already discussed this. We're going to run away where no one can find us. That way no one can ever break us apart." He said matter-of-factly.

Hermione forced herself to look into those big, blue puppy dog eyes. She smiled sadly. "Remus I…you know I want to stay. But-you know as well as I do that it's…just not possible."

Remus shook his head. "No, that's where you're wrong. It is possible. We just have to run away. I know of a place in the woods where there's an old abandoned cottage. It's thousands of miles from here. We can live there and fix it up. I would get a job of course and you could stay at the house and-"

"Remus." Hermione said kindly, intruding on Remus' run away fantasy. "You know that'll never work. I have to go back to my own time."

Still Remus shook his head stubbornly. "No, you don't if-"

"There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I have to go." She said sadly.

Remus let go of Hermione and stepped back. "No, you _could_ stay if you wanted. But you just want to go back." He said harshly.

Hermione was stung by these words. How could he think that? How could he stand there and accuse her of not wanting to stay with him? He should know how much it broke her heart to know she would have to say good-bye. "Remus-how could you? I love you." She said defensively, tears starting to invade her eyes.

"Obviously not or you would stay." He shot back.

How could he be so childish? Didn't he know that he wasn't the only one hurting here? "You know I would if I could, but I can't! I already told you what Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore! Ha! Since when does it matter what Dumbledore says!"

Hermione put her hand to her mouth in shock. "Remus! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant that." He said quickly, looking awfully ashamed. "I just-I don't want to let you go." He added, stepping closer to Hermione.

"I know. I don't either." She said, catching a tear that was falling down Remus' cheek. He caught her hand and closed his eyes. She stepped closer into Remus' arms. "Please hold me." She requested.

He obeyed and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry." He said, sniffing.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have said those things. I don't want our last memories together to be of fighting. I know you would stay if you could." He said softly.

"Of course I would. I love you. And besides, maybe the door won't appear for a couple of years." She said, wrapping her arms around Remus and squeezing him tightly.

They stayed there for a while, just taking in each other. Hermione rested her head on Remus' shoulder and looked out onto the grounds below. The night was calm. The trees in the Forbidden Forest were standing still, Hagrid was obviously cooking something as there was smoke coming from his chimney and two people had just sent out an owl. It flew away into the night.

Remus sighed deeply and lifted Hermione's head gently with his hand. "We could still watch that meteor shower if you want."

She smiled. "I would love to."

So Remus and Hermione watched the meteor shower cuddled up together on top of the Astronomy Tower, neither wanting the night to ever end.

A/N: Well, there it is in black and white, Chapter 9. The story will end in either Chapter 10 or Chapter 11, I'm still not sure, but the story is definately near the end. Thanks for reading! I have like 3 or 4 other stories up my sleeves so I'll have those up after I'm done with this one. And THANK YOU for reading!


	10. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. They belong to the one, the only, the beautiful, the talented J.K. Rowling, one of my many hereos.

A/N: Ok, this is it. Part 1 of THE END _pauses for dramatic music_. Hope you all like and thanks for reading. Luv ya all!

Hermione awoke the next morning with a feeling a foreboding. She didn't know why but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. Shaking off the bad vibe, she hopped out of bed. Lily and the other girls were still asleep so Hermione dressed quietly and crept downstairs into the common room. She was greeted with a surprise.

"Morning beautiful." Remus welcomed her.

"Morning." She said shyly, allowing Remus to hug her tightly in his arms.

They stayed in their hug several minutes before they reluctantly let each other go. Remus just stared at Hermione as she took a seat on the couch.

"What?" She asked nervously.

Remus just shook his head and said, "Nothing. I just wanted to take in how beautiful you are." He finished with a smile as he sat down next to her.

Hermione blushed.

"Oh, what's the matter? Did I embarrass you?" He teased, smiling and playing with her hair.

"No." She said, cheeks still red.

He laughed and kissed her. Hermione never wanted the kiss to end. It was so passionate yet light and damn was he ever a good kisser! So when Remus pulled away, leaving Hermione craving more, she kissed him, wanting to always have the taste of him in her mouth and on her lips. Soon, the pair were laying down, Remus on top of Hermione, and kissing and rubbing each other like there was no tomorrow. Well, there might not be a tomorrow for them. The doorway could appear today for all they knew. But it seemed that as long as they were kissing and touching each other, time will have stopped; just for them.

The portrait hole then swung open and in crawled Peter. He looked terribly pleased about something although a hint of worry was entraced in his watery black eyes. Remus and Hermione, being so caught up in each other, didn't notice him. Hermione had an uneasy feeling as if she and Remus were being watched so she opened her eyes slightly as Remus began to devour her neck with kisses and nuzzling. Her body tensed up, however, on seeing the short, pudgy guy that was Peter staring around uncomfortably, his face red with embarrassment at having walked in on one of his best friends and his girlfriend. Remus felt Hermione's body tense up immediately and retreated from his action on her neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked sneakily. "Got too much for you to handle?" He asked laughing.

He immediately stopped, however, at Hermione's gaze and turned around. He hastily got off top of Hermione and tried straightening up by patting down his ruffled hair and buttoning up his shirt, Hermoine doing the same.

"H-Hey Peter." Remus greeted nervously, his face more scarlet than a Quaffle. "Been there long?" He looked up at his friend.

"N-No, J-Just got here." He replied just as nervously.

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke again.

"S-Sorry to have interrupted you." Peter said quietly, shuffling his feet and looking down at them.

"W-What? Oh! That? We were just…" Remus looked to Hermione for help.

"Studying!" She said, saying the first thing that had popped into her mind. Studying? Maybe studying each other. She blushed at this thought; thankful no one could read her mind.

"Oh." Peter said, clearly not believing the excuse. He still refused to meet Remus and Hermione's eyes. A few more long minutes of awkward silence went on before Peter spoke again. "Well-good night." He said hurriedly. He rushed off to the boys' staircase and was halfway up when Hermione noticed something clutched in his small, pudgy hand.

"What's that you got Wormtail?" Remus asked interestingly, seeing something wrapped in Peter's hand also.

"Huh? What?" He looked awfully nervous.

"That there. That thing you got wrapped in your hands." Remus pointed.

Peter looked into his hand as if praying that nothing was there. He sweated heavily as he answered, "Oh, this. Its'…just a c-copy of the D-Daily Prophet." He said, sweat profusely appearing on his brow now.

Hermione thought something was fishy. Why would Peter be so nervous clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet? And why was Peter even out of bed so early? It was a Saturday and if Hermione knew anything about the Marauders it was that they all slept in heavily on Saturdays, the exception being Remus.

"Well, I'm really tired." Peter said quickly before Hermione could point these odd facts out. He faked a yawn and said, "Well night Moony. Night Hermione." He scurried off to his dormitory without another backward glance to either of them.

"That was odd." Hermione stated, turning back around the sofa and staring at the glowing embers of the fire that had long ago went out.

"Hmm…" Remus said without interest.

He scooted over closer to Hermione and started stroking her leg. Clearly, Remus hadn't found anything odd about Peter's behavior. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't as easily convinced. Remus had started kissing her neck softly, eventually stopping right below her earlobe.

He started concentrating on that one spot as Hermoine spoke abruptly. "Didn't you think that was a bit odd?" She asked, looking over at Remus who had clearly not been thinking about Peter.

"Hmm?" He asked, the familiar glaze had set in his blue eyes.

Hermione explained, "Peter. Didn't you think that he was acting rather odd?"

"It's Wormtail. He's always odd." Remus dismissed, coming back to earth and shrugging his shoulders.

"That's not what I meant." Hermoine said, trying to keep her annoyance hidden. Why did guys always think with the wrong head? "I mean, what was he doing out of bed so early on a Saturday?"

"Not doing the same thing we were doing." Remus said, now taking over Hermoine's earlobe and neck once again.

"Remus this…is…serious." She said, trying to keep her focus. But it was impossible to with Remus nibbling ever so carefully on your neck.

"C'mon Hermoine." He said softly, coming up from his prowl on her neck. She wished he wouldn't of. "Do you really want to spend the time we have talking about Wormtail or…" he bent closer to her, "do-you-want-to-put-our-time-to-get-her to a much better use?" He asked in between kisses in which he kissed her lips, neck, ears and cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said, "were we talking?"

She smiled, as did Remus, and the two resumed their activity before Peter had interrupted. Several minutes later, a thump upstairs made them both jump and look towards the staircases.

"Maybe we should go somewhere…a little more private." Hermione suggested. Her shirt had been pushed up so her bra was exposed, her bell-bottoms had been unbuttoned and unzipped and she had two large dark marks starting to form on her neck.

"Yea, I think you're right." Remus agreed. His shirt had been unbuttoned all the way and his bare chest was partially exposed, his belt had come undone entirely as had the buttons on his jeans.

They both fixed their clothes and headed, arm-in-arm, out of the common room.

"Where are we gonna go?" Hermione asked.

Remus smiled sideways at her. "I know a place where _no one_ can find us."

Hermione giggled and Remus reached over and kissed Hermione as they were walking, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her next to him as he did so. Right before they had reached the oak front doors, Remus and Hermione ran into Snape, who like Peter, was also clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet and looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What are you two doing here?" Snape asked nastily.

Remus gritted his teeth and fixed Snape with the most evil look. "None of your business Snevillus."

Snape just stared at Remus and Remus stared back. If looks could kill, Hermione wasn't sure which one would die first. They both stared at each other with narrowed eyes, hatred and loathing seeping into each of their eyes. Hermione was actually kind of frightened, she had never (past or future) seen Remus give anyone the hateful, ugly look he gave Snape now. Snape finally tore his gaze from Remus and fixed it instead upon Hermione. He looked her up and down, which made Hermione feel, violated in some way.

His lips formed that recognizable sneer that Snape had been famous for. "Running around with a werewolf? Tut, tut. And I thought you were just a common, filthy, Mudblood," Hermione had to bury her claws into Remus' shoulder to stop him from drawing his wand, even though she wanted Remus to blast Snape to oblivion, "but come to find out you're a slut too. A werewolf's slut-"

That's all Snape had gotten out of his mouth before Remus stepped forward, tearing away from Hermione's grip and drawing his wand so fast, Snape didn't have a chance to draw his own. He looked so angry, his usual kind blue eyes were like a blazing blue fire, he was breathing hard and Hermione was sure that she had heard him growl.

"Bombarder!" Remus shouted.

In seconds, the sneering Snape was lifted high into the air and thrown, hard, against a line of suits of armor. The noise had been so loud; Hermoine wouldn't have been surprised if the whole castle had been jerked awake.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before Filch or Peeves comes." Remus said, pocketing his wand and grabbing Hermoine's hand.

Hermione was rather scared to go with Remus after that outburst but if she had to choose between Peeves or Remus, she, of course, would choose Remus. Sure enough, when they had reached the oak doors, they heard Peeves crackling with laughter and singing, "Sleazy Slimy Snape". Once they were outside, Remus led the way to the Whomping Willow, neither speaking. He found the long branch that Madam Pomfrey always used and prodded the knot on the tree. Instantly, the tree became still as if paralyzed. They slid down the secret passageway and, soon, both were inside the Shrieking Shack.

Remus also led the way up the stairs and to the bedroom that Hermione had been in only once before. Then, she had been thirteen and Remus had been in his thirties or so. She had also seen Peter transformed back into a person after he had impersonated the Weasley's rat, Scabbers, for twelve years. Hermione was rather frightened then and she was a little frightened now. She had never seen Remus lose his temper like that. Never. It scared her more than she would have liked. But she just couldn't get that look of anger and hatred she had seen on his face out of her mind. It was just so unlike him to lose his temper. Maybe that's why it freaked her out a little. She was so used to Remus being calm, quiet and collected, not angry or hateful.

"I'm sorry." He said, turning to look at her. "I don't know what came over me." He stepped forward to try and reach her hands but Hermione took half a step back. Remus looked as if someone had stuck a knife in him. "I'm…I'm sorry." He offered quietly. His eyes were so full of hurt; Hermoine couldn't stand to look at them so she took her gaze to stare at the dust-covered floor that was between them.

"I know you are." She said quietly to the floor. "I just…got a little frightened I guess." She looked back into those blue eyes. "I've never seen you lose your temper like that and I have to admit, it was scary." Remus looked like he was going to cry so Hermione stepped closer to him, narrowing the gap between them. "I just," she lifted her hand and pushed a stray hair that had found it's way across Remus' face.

Remus looked at her sadly. He hesitated before wrapping her once again into his arms as if he wasn't sure if Hermione ever wanted him to touch her again. Hermione snuggled deeper into his arms and his grip became tighter. How could she have been frightened? She was just being silly. There was no way that the man holding her would _ever_ harm anyone for no reason. How could she have been so stupid?

"I'm sorry." Remus said again into her ear.

"She smiled into his arms. "It's ok."

"No, I frightened you. I don't ever want you to be scared of me. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It's just…when Snevillus called you a..a"

"Mudblood?" Hermione guessed quietly.

"Yes but then he called you a-a," he seemed to have tightened his grip around her, "a slut." He added quietly, "I just couldn't stand it. I couldn't take him standing there, sneering. I just wanted to hurt him."

Hermione now understood. If Snape, or anyone for that matter, had ever called Remus a half-breed or something else, she would take revenge on that person as well.

"I love you." He said softly in her ear.

"I love you too." She replied.

She lifted her head and kissed Remus delicately on the neck and kissed him more, leading up to his earlobe. She felt Remus' body relax instantly. She pulled away to look at him.

"Did we come here to talk about Snevillus?" She asked playfully.

He smiled back. "No. Now where were we?" He kissed Hermione's neck, making her giggle, and pulled back his head to kiss her lips.

It was easily the best four hours Hermione had ever had. It was right after lunch before Remus and Hermione emerged from the Whomping Willow and into the common room.

"Where have you two been?" Lily asked. She sounded a lot more concerned than she ever had before.

Hermione laughed. "Out. Why?" She asked slowly when the other three Marauders didn't laugh.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked seriously.

Lily looked at James. They both exchanged nervous glances with Sirius.

"What?" Hermione asked more urgently.

Sirius sighed. "Here. You might as well as read it for yourselves." He handed Remus and Hermione a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Remus looked at his friends. James was looking down at the floor, Sirius looked angry, Lily looked as though she could cry at any moment and Peter was sitting, looking nervous and fidgeting with his thumbs. Remus and Hermione looked at each other then down at the paper Sirius had given them:

**You-Know-Who Spy In Hogwarts?**

**The Daily Prophet has learned that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry may have a spy for You-Know-Who within it's very walls. Thanks to two concerned students, the Minister of Magic, himself will be arriving tonight at the school to investigate Miss Hermione Granger, a seventh year Gryffindor…or so she says. One of the students, who wishes to remain anonymous, states that Miss Granger, "Knows about things that no other living soul would know, such as the Wolfsbane potion, which according to Granger, will keep the werwolf's human mind when he transforms. She says it's not to exist for several more years which leads me to believe she has some sort of Dark Magic advice to travel through time." Time-Turners, as everyone knows, are the only way to transport any witch or wizard through time, though, there is no Time-Turner that can travel years in advance. Then again, since it's You-Know-Who we're talking about, anything is possible. Just last week, You-Know-Who and his followers, which call themselves Death Eaters, committed the worst Muggle slayings since Adolf Hitler, the crazy wizard who ruled Germany in the 1930s and 40s and brought upon World War II, killing at least ten Muggles and seriously injuring nearly 300 others who are currently being held at St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries. "If this Hermione Granger is in fact a spy for You-Know-Who then we will, of course, bring her to justice and send her to Azkaban." The Minister of Magic said today before departing for Hogwarts. He is expected to arrive sometime tonight. If Hermione Granger, does indeed, turn out to be a spy for You-Know-Who then the two anonymous students are to receive awards for Special Services To The School and maybe even an Order of Merlin Second Class."**

Hermione lifted her eyes from the paper. Her throat had gone very dry and she felt faint.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Lily asked cautiously.

"She looks like she's gonna be sick." James observed.

James was right. Hermione put her hand to her mouth and rushed up the girls' staircase and into one of the bathrooms just as last night's dinner came crawling back up. It took about ten minutes for Hermione to finally get up off the floor and pull her face out of the toilet. She flushed and shakily went to the sink to wash her hands and to gargle. She turned the faucet on and stared at the Mirror that was above it. Her reflection was ghostly pale, she had circles under her eyes and she was now drenched in a cold sweat. She stared down at her hands to find them shaking uncontrollably. She tried making them stop but she couldn't, she shook more violently. There was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Lily's voice sounded from the other side.

"It's unlocked." Hermione managed to say.

"Hermione I-oh my gosh! Hermione!" Lily gasped at the pale, sweaty, shaking Hermione.

"Lily…" Was all Hermione could say before everything started to go bright white and then blackness.

A/N: Well, that's part 1 of the end. I'll have part 2 up, hopefully, by tomorrow or, if I'm good enough, by late late tonight. So, please review! This is one of my fav. chapter I've written so I hope you guys liked it too. Rock on!


	11. Memories That Time Lost

Discalimer: Ok, for the last time, I don't own Harry Potter or any rights to it. They all belong, as we all know, to J.K. Rowling. What genius that woman is.

A/N: Ok, here it is the FINAL chapter! I would have had it up much sooner but I had a little drama to deal with but nevertheless here it is! And I want to take this space and time to thank everyone who has EVER reviewed my story: wally4ever, Shy-Lil-Dreamer, amrawo, Blossom1098, PandylBas, Elaine02, Mandalen, Psyco Demon-Witch, LongLegs564, Anbu Faia, life2me, The Paths Beyond, the-ravenhaired-one, Phoebe Holly, Toki-san, EstanOne11, Pinksilverwerewolf, evilwitch111, Evil Cat Hater and latlut. Thank you all for taking a little time out of your day to read and review my story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the conclusion. So, without further ado, I give to you, the final chapter to 'Time Heals All Wounds". Enjoy!

"Hermione?"

Hermione slowly slipped back into consciences. Someone was calling for her.

"Hermione?"

She recognized that voice.

"Hermione, please wake up." It sounded sad. "Hermione, baby, please wake up. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." The voice said softly.

Next, Hermione felt someone kiss the top of her forehead. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes and blinked several times before the outline of Remus slowly came into focus.

"Re-Remus?" She asked uncertainly.

"Hermione? You're awake!" He sounded, and looked, positively relived.

She smiled weakly. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You passed out upstairs in the bathroom. Lily caught you just before you hit the floor. She and Adrienne Nesser brought you downstairs. I carried you up here to my bed. You've been out for about five hours."

"What?" She whispered softly.

She looked around her surroundings to confirm that she was, in fact, in Remus' bed. A bowl of, what she assumed was water, lay on the nightstand with a damp cloth set next to it. She lifted her head a bit but Remus pushed her gently back onto the pillow.

"Don't try to get up just yet." He told her gently, stroking her hair and looking at her.

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"You're going to be alright." He reassured her.

"The last thing I remember is…" She strained her memory to try and recount what had happened hours before. She and Remus in the Shrieking Shack, coming back to the common room to find the others looking somber, the Daily Prophet saying she was a spy of some sort of Voldemort's (her stomach churned like she was going to be sick again), the Minister was coming here to Hogwarts to investigate her and she remembered getting violently ill and speaking to Lily before everything had gone all white, then blackness.

"Shh…It's ok. Don't speak." Remus said comfortingly.

"Remus, what am I going to do?" She asked, tears sprouting from her eyes.

"You mean what are _we_ going to do." He said softly.

"What?"

"You're not in this alone sweetheart. I'm going to be right there beside you."

"And so will I." Lily's voice said.

"Lily?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Yea." She replied sweetly. She apparently had come through the door while Remus andHermione were talking. "And I'm going to stand beside you." She repeated.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Sirius said. He and James had emerged through the doorway after Lily.

"Yea, we're all in this together." James added.

"Oh James. You're so sweet!" Lily said, wrapping her arm around James' neck and hugging and kissing him.

James looked very pleased.

"Don't you worry Hermione," Sirius said after he had side-stepped James and Lily and strolled over to the other side of the bed, "we're all going to stand by you. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh Sirius." Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes and sitting up in Remus' bed. "All of you." She added as James and Lily joined Remus on the other side. "You don't know how much I love all of you. Especially you." She said, tears now sprinkling her cheeks, looking at Remus.

Her wrapped his girlfriend in a hug.

"Hang on, where's Peter?" Hermione asked after her and Remus had broken away.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know. He seemed to have disappeared after you fainted."

"He sure has been acting funny." James added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yea, you should have seen him this morning. He was all jumpy and nervous and he had a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his hand." Remus remembered.

Normally, Hermione would've scoffed and pointed out that _she_ was the one who hadthought Peter had been acting strangely and that he, Remus, was to 'pre-occupied' to notice anything unusual but she had just thought of something. Peter had had a copy of the Daily Prophet, as did Snape. But mail hadn't even arrived yet. How did they get a copy of the newspaper before the owls had even arrived? Then, for some strange reason, she remembered the two-silhouetted figures she had seen last night in the Owlery Tower while her and Remus had been a top of the Astronomy Tower. The two figures had sent out a letter. But why did her brain conjure up this memory all of a sudden? Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"Snape and Peter." She said aloud. Her eyes were wide.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Snape and Peter. I saw them last night in the Owlery Tower, when Remus and I were at the Astronomy Tower. They sent an owl out."

"What! What was Wormtail doing with Snevillus?" Sirius asked outraged.

"Why were they sending out a letter?" Lily asked.

"This just doesn't make any sense." James said, shaking his head and folding his arms.

"Yes it does." Remus said suddenly. He gave Hermione an understandable look. "Why didn't we see it?" Heasked angrily.

"It's not your fault Remus." Hermione said, holding his hand.

He looked at her. "Of course it is! I could've stopped this. We all could of." He said frustrated.

"Uh, hello? Stop what? What on earth are you two talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?" Remus and Hermione had completely forgotten that there was anyone else in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius repeated.

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke before Remus could answer. "That report in the Daily Prophet. It said two anonymous students had sent in a letter about me. It was Snape and Peter. They're the ones who wrote that letter."

"No. You've got to be mistaken. Wormtail would never-especially with Snevillus." James sputtered.

"It does make sense James." Lily said. "Remember when I got my copy of the Daily Prophet this morning at breakfast? Peter nearly had a heart attack. He didn't want us to show it to Remus or Hermione either."

"That's right. Then be bolted after Hermione passed out. Probably to Snevillus." Sirius said disgustedly.

"I-I just can't believe it." James said astonished.

"Who else knew about the Wolfsbane Potion and where I truly come from?" Hermione pointed out. "Not just Peter."

"That's right. Snevillus was spying on us that one night in the bathroom." Sirius said.

"Exactly. And I'll give you one guess as to who tipped him off." Hermione said.

It all added up. Peter had told Snape everything about her. She should've known. But she thought that if she had been nice to Peter, shown him friendship and kindness, that maybe she might be able to turn him and stop a number of tragic things from happening.

"Hang on." James said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. Everyone looked at him. "I thought you put that spell on Snevillus so he couldn't tell anyone what he found out?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"Yea, I did. But that wouldn't stop Peter from babbling off to the Ministry and to the Daily Prophet." Sirius countered.

Before anyone could speak anymore, the dormitory door opened once more, this time emitting a tall old man with a long silver beard and half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said surprised.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake Hermione." He said releived.

"Yes sir. She only just woke up." Remus informed him.

"It's a good thing too." Dumbledore nodded. He smiled. "It has reappeared."

Hermione didn't need to ask what he meant. She already knew. The doorway to take her back to her own time had reappeared.

"Where?" She asked.

"Where it was when you first discovered it; just down the corridor out side of the common room." He replied.

Hermione got up quickly, ignoring the nausea and dizziness that had hit her as she did so.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Remus asked, grabbing Hermione's arm as she made to go with Dumbledore.

"Remus I-"

"You can all accompany Hermione to the door if you like to say your good-byes but I'm afraid it must be quickly. The Minister will be here any moment." Dumbledore said.

Hermione and the others followed Dumbledore out of the dormitory and out of the common room. In no time at all, it seemed like, they reached the door.

"I'll just wait in this classroom so you can all say your good-byes." Dumbledore said quietly. He disappeared behind one of the other doors, leaving Hermione with Lily and the others.

She turned to them. "Well.." She began, tears starting to emerge once more. "I guess this is it."

"Oh Hermione!" Lily said, stepping forward and hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said tearfully.

"Well," Lily said, also starting to cry, "at least we'll see each other in twenty years." She laughed.

"Yeah." Hermione said slowly, starting to cry even more.

Why couldn't she warn them about Peter now? But wait; if Peter had already betrayed them, maybe she had already stopped James, Lily's and even Sirius' deaths. Maybe this was the one small thing that made all the difference in the world. Suddenly, she felt happy.

Lily stepped back and James moved forward. He hugged her. "See you in the future." He said, smiling back.

"Yeah." Hermione replied. Hopefully, she thought.

Now it was Sirius' turn. "It was nice getting to know you Hermione." He said, hugging her.

"Yea, you too Sirius." She said, hugging him back.

He smiled and stepped away. Now all she had to do was say good-bye to Remus. No, not good-bye, see you later. He stepped towards her and Hermione saw that he had been crying silently.

"Remus I-" She began but he had grabbed her and kissed her. It was one of those big romantic kisses you always see in movies. All that was missing was the music.

"I love you Hermione Granger. And I always will." He said after letting her lipsgo but still holding her to him.

"I love you Remus Lupin. And I'll never stop." She said.

He hugged her tightly and started crying loudly. "Hermione…please don't go. I can't live without you." He sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh Remus." She sobbed also.

Dumbledore emerged from the classroom, looking somewhat crestfallen. "It's time." He said quietly.

"No." Remus whispered desperately in Hermione's ear. "Please don't do this, please don't leave."

"I have to Remus." She whispered back, feeling her heart breaking.

"Remus," Dumbledore said softly. "You have to let her go."

"Why?" He asked loudly, still sobbing and holding on to Hermoine. "Why do I have to?"

"Because she doesn't belong here." Dumbledore replied gently.

"Yes she does! She belongs with me." Remus said stubbornly. He buried his face in her shoulder and Hermione stroked his hair.

"Remus, if you love Hermione, and I know you do, you will let her go. If she stays here, you'll only endanger her." Dumbledore said, the gentleness never leaving his tone.

"Head-Headmaster!" A voice called out from the end of the corridor. Everyone turned their head in the direction of the voice, including Remus but he still didn't let go of Hermione. The voice belonged to Peter. He was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Finally, he reached to where they all were and Hermione nearly suffocated as Remus held her tighter all the while. "He's-He's here, Headmaster. The Minister!" He said, gasping for air and clutching the stitch in his side.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said. He turned to the five. "I can bide maybe fifteen minutes. Can I trust you to let Hermione go?" He asked. Everyone nodded, except for Remus. "Remus?" Dumbledore asked. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Good." Dumbledore said. And with that final word he was off to distract the Minister, leaving Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James and Lily with Peter.

"Ok listen. You've got to hear me out." Peter said quickly.

"Hear you out? Ha! You hear that Prongs? The little rat wants us to hear him out!" Sirius spat.

James looked at Peter fiercely. "You better get lost Peter or you're gonna wish the Dementors had you." He threatened darkly.

"No, wait! You've got to listen-" Peter begged.

"Beat it you pond scum!" Lily said.

"Please! You've got to listen." Peter began.

Remus, who had finally let go of Hermione, walked up to Peter.

"R-Remus! You'll listen to me, w-won't you? Y-You were always the calm one-"

SMACK! Peter howled in pain as Remus' fist collided with the side of his lip and cheek.

"Nice shot Moony!" Sirius enthused.

"Wish I'd thought of that." James added.

Remus just looked at Peter, who had shriveled up into a heap on the floor, blood exiting his mouth. Remus turned around and looked at his girlfriend.

Hermione was stunned and shocked at what Remus had just done. She didn't care that he looked murderous or, dare to say it, evil, she ran right into his arms.

"Remus I don't want to leave." She said.

"I know. I don't want you to. But you have to darling." He said, clutching her. It was hard to believe that the soft, soothing, gentle voice was coming from the same man with the murderous look she had just seen seconds ago.

"I love you Remus." She said, looking at him.

He smiled sadly. "I know you do. And I love you Hermione." He kissed her one last time, and then led her to the door.

"W-Wait!" Peter said.

Everyone turned to look at him, dislike etched in every one of their faces.

"I befriended you Peter. We all did. And you repay us by betraying us and now you want us to show you mercy?" Hermione asked coldly.

"I-I know what I did was wrong. And I'm sorry. I truly am." He said, tears forming in his eyes and not because of the fat lip he had just received.

Sirius scoffed. "You expect us to believe that?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything…or even forgive me." Peter replied. "I just want Hermione to hear the truth." He said, looking at her.

This was most unexpected. She looked at him uncertainly. "Why Peter?" She asked. She wanted to know why Peter was such a betraying, lying rat.

Peter took a deep breath and began; "Snape knew we were all up to something when we were brewing the Wolfsbane Potion. He wanted to know what we were doing. So he cornered me one day when all of you were off doing something different. He threatened to kill my family and me if I didn't tell him…so I did. I'm terribly sorry. I should have been braver, like you lot. But I wasn't. I was a coward." He started crying again and continued. "Well, once you and Sirius caught him spying and placed that spell on him, he was awfully mad. Thought I had tipped you guys off. Anyway, he took out his anger on me." He rolled up his sleeves to reveal several cuts, scrapes, scorch marks and bruises. "He didn't leave any marks on my face because he knew you lot would be suspicious. He forbade me to tell anyone anything. I was a cowardly git." He added bitterly. "Then Snape found a way around the spell. I guess when Sirius performed it; he said he couldn't tell anyone _in the castle_ what he had found out so he decided to write to the Ministry, who informed the Daily Prophet. And well…that leads us to here." He finished. His eyes were red and part of his lip had swollen to a great size. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry everybody. And most of all…I'm sorry Remus." He spoke it sincerely. "I'll never forgive myself for what I've done and I will do anything and everything for the rest of my life to try and make up for it, even though I know I can't"

No way was Remus buying these owl droppings was he? Peter had clearly marked himself, like he did when he had cut off his finger. Nothing had changed; Peter was still the same slimy, sneaky, conniving little puss he always was. But to Hermione's great shock, Remus stepped towards Peter and embraced him in a brotherly hug. James, Lily and Sirius followed suit. They seemed to have forgiven him! What was wrong with these people!

"Should have known you wouldn't have done it on purpose Wormtail." Sirius said.

"Yea, we should have found out all the facts first before we judged you." Lily added.

What! Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. This had to be some sort of a joke.

"Hermione, don't you want to say something to Peter?" Lily asked.

Yes she most certainly did! She wanted to curse Peter for lying and then manipulating good people and for killing James and Lily, framing Sirius and causing Remus a life of despair and sadness! Before she could do so, however, Dumbledore came strolling down the corridor.

"Quickly!" He said. "I managed to get Professor McGonagall to stall the Minister a while longer." He arrived to where everyone was. "I think it would be best if you lot got into your common room quickly." He added to the others.

Everyone nodded and everyone but Remus headed down the corridor towards the common room.

"I trust you've said your good-byes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Both Hermione and Remus said in unison.

"Oh and Hermione, have you figured out why the door has appeared?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione was stumped. She was so worried about telling Remus about Peter, she didn't much care why it had reappeared. She shook her head nonetheless.

Dumbledore smiled. "It reappeared because you _needed_ it to."

Hermione was still somewhat confused by this answer but before she could think anymore of it, a loud, booming voice interrupted them.

"DUMBLEDORE!" It had to be the Minister and by the sounds of it, he was merely a hundred feet away.

"No time to explain Hermione." Dumbledore said.

"I love you." Remus said.

"I love you too, but listen you've got to know about Pet-"

"DUMBLEDORE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS STALLING!" The Minister's voice sounded closer.

"Quickly Hermione!" Dumbledore said and before Hermione could warn Remus about Peter, Dumbledore had yanked open the door, shoved Hermione inside and slammed the door but not before he muttered, "_Obliviate!"_ The last thing Hermione saw before the jet of light softly hit her was Remus' wide-eyed open mouthed, hurtful look.

Hermione stood inside the classroom for a few seconds before realizing where she was. Why was she here in this unused classroom? There was nothing special about it. Oh well, she might as well as go back to the common room and get ready for Transfiguration. She opened the door but it disappeared.

"What the?" She asked astounded.

Suddenly, the doorway appeared on the other side of the classroom. This room must be like the staircases, they liked to change. She best get out of here quickly before the room trapped her in here. She walked swiftly to the other side of the classroom and wrenched open the door. She walked out into the sun-filled corridor.

"Hey Hermione! What are you doing down there?" Ron shouted down at here.

"Uh, nothing! I, uh, thought I left a book in this classroom!" She shouted back.

"Well, c'mon! McGonagall will kill us if we're late!" He called back.

"Right!" She said. She turned back towards the door, but it wasn't there, only undisturbed wall rested there. "Strange." She muttered to herself. She turned back away from the wall and jogged towards her two best friends to go to Transfiguration.

Several months later, it was Christmas and Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to go to Grimmauld Place. Everyone was going to be there, Tonks, McGonagall, and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Fred and George, Fleur and Bill and even Charlie was going to come down, Mad-Eye Moody was also going to attend, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course Professor Lupin.

"I can't wait to see Fred and George. They're going to let me see their latest invention." Ron said excitedly as the Knight Bus rushed past a couple of pine trees, which hoped to the side just in time and replanted themselves in their rightful spot once the Knight But had passed.

"I can't wait. Everyone's going to be there." Said Harry. "It's been a while since any of us has been together to celebrate anything."

Hermione merely nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, the Knight Bus dropped them off at Grimmauld Place, though Stan Shunpike or the conductor, Ernie didn't know that a house was there. Once it sped off in a purple blur, the three best friends entered the house.

"Oh, kids!" Mrs. Weasley greeted them and pulled each one into a tight hug.

"Mom, we're not kids, we are of age after all." Ron said.

Mrs. Weasly ignored him and led the three into the kitchen where Mad-Eye, Fred, George andLupin were all sitting at the table, talking.

"They're here!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

Everyone greeted them heartily, everyone that is, except for Lupin. He said hi and all, but when he got to Hermoine, he merely shook her hand limply and looked terribly sad. Hermione thought that was very odd but shook it off as Tonks appeared through the kitchen door, Ginny at her side. Ginny had taken the Hogwarts Express and got here a day earlier than the other three.

"Tonks! Ginny!" Hermione greeted and the three girls started chatting excitedly. More than once, Hermoine got the feeling someone was watching her and when she turned around to investigate, Lupin had hastily turned back towards Mad-Eye and Harry. How very odd.

The days past leading up to Christmas and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Lupin seemed to be avoiding her. Whenever she came through the kitchen door, Lupin had made up an excuse suddenly and bolted and on more than one occasion Hermione had seen Lupin moping about, his eyes red and puffy as if he had been crying. Hermione couldn't stand to see him suffer, she greatly looked up to Lupin and had a vast amount of respect for him so one night, after everyone had gone to bed, she crept downstairs to confront Lupin. She knew he'd be down here because Tonks mentioned that Lupin was brooding in the kitchen alone, refusing to talk to anyone. She opened the door and saw Lupin with a small glass of firewhiskey, crying softly. He jumped when he heard someone come in and hastily rubbed his eyes.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Hermione? What a surprise. I didn't know you were still up." He said, sniffing.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Um, could I talk to you for a minute?" She asked softly.

Remus looked like he wanted to talk to her very much but at the same time looked like it might physically drain him.

"Please?" She asked ever so sweetly.

"Alright." Lupin gave in.

Hermione took the empty seat next to him and studied him. He looked the same he always did, thin, pale, his brown hair prematurely streaked with gray, his blue eyes full of misery and loss.

"Professor Lupin-"

He chuckled softly, "Please Hermione, call me Remus. I am no longer your teacher." He seemed to have to force himself not to cry right there.

"All right, Remus," She said, it felt strange calling him by his first name. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been sort of avoiding me lately."

"What? No I simply-"

"No, you have." She cut him off. "And whenever you look at me, you look like you just want to cry. And I must ask, have I done something to you?"

"No, of course not Hermione. You could never do anything to me." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder, which he quickly removed.

"Then why have you been acting so strangely around me?"

Remus took a deep breath, "Well, I had a girlfriend when I was about your age and…certain circumstances forced us to break apart and well…I guess you remind me of her a great deal." He seemed to be on the verge of tears again.

"I'm so sorry Prof- Remus." She wished she hadn't asked anything now. "But you know," she said after a few seconds, "they say it's better to of loved and loss than never to have loved at all."

Remus smiled sadly and looked down at his glass. "I guess you're right. I just need some time I guess."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry Remus, time heals all wounds." And not knowing why she was doing it, she had bent over and hugged Remus. He hugged her back after a minute, very tightly. They pulled away. "Well, I guess I should be getting to bed." She said. "Good night Remus, I hope you feel better." She bent down and kissed his cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Before she retreated too far up the stairs, however, she swore she heard Remus say, "I love you Hermione."

A/N: Whew! That was a long one, I know. But I just had another one of my brain waves and just couldn't stop! And I didn't want to add another chapter so I squeezed it all into this one. I hope you all liked it, I hope I didn't insult the Harry Potter trilogy, I hope I did it some justice. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story, but I don't know if I should. What do you all think? Well, thanks again for reading my story and I hope I didn't waist your time, if I did send me a bill and I'll repay your time back to you. Until next time, rock on!


End file.
